Hopeless Wanderer
by PC 608
Summary: Alba Martinez came to town on a mission, but will she be able to get the job done when she reveals the biggest bombshell the gang has received yet? Or when a certain hybrid takes an interest in her that may cost her in more ways than one? And why does she act and look exactly like Damon? Originals and hybrids are one thing, Alba Martinez is a whole different story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first TVD fanfic so I hope it's good. It's set in the first episode of season 3.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries only Alba and her plot.**

Hell is empty and all the devils are here- William Shakespeare.

My mother used to recite this quote to me every night before I went to bed. I never understood what she meant until I came home one night to find her being mauled by an unknown man. At first I thought I had caught her in a compromising position with a stranger, but that was until I saw the thick red substance dripping down her neck. I remember just standing there watching my mother slowly dying in front of me, but what I'll never forget is the look of pure bliss on the beasts face right before I slammed a stake through his heart. That was the first and last time I ever hesitated against a vampire and it was also the night I lost my mother.

I push the ray bans shielding my eyes farther up my nose. I have been sitting outside this restaurant for an hour looking for a familiar face. Well I guess familiar is a loose term. I've only ever heard of these people I've never actually met them.

"Would you like some more coffee miss?" The busboy a cute blond with tantalizing baby blues that I've come to realize is Matt Donovan asks kindly. I shake my head no as I prop my combat boot clad feet up on the chair situated across from me. I watch Matt move on to another table his smile inviting as he sweet talks his customers. I look him over from his short blond hair right down to his broad chest and lean legs. Matt Donovan the all American boy and one of the only humans left in this godforsaken town.

"_What are you doing?_" I twist my head at the all too familiar voice I've come to loathe.

"Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on." The baby vamp, Caroline Forbes, replies into her phone as she walks across the quad shopping bag in hand.

"_I never said yes in the first place._" Elena points out on the other end of the phone. At least I assume it to be the doppelgänger considering she sounds just like that bitch Katherine.

"You were never going too which is why I planned it anyway." Caroline beams making her way towards the grill. She is definitely the efficient one I'll give her that. "And my mom wants to talk to you."

"_Did she find something?_" I can practically see the hope on the doppelgangers face as she says it. Poor girl has no idea that if she wants to find Stefan it will be when Klaus wants her too.

"An animal attack in Memphis, it's the third one this week in Tennessee." Ah so they are in Tennessee. No doubt after those werewolves camping out in the mountains. Klaus is a smart man he knows exactly where to look.

"_And you're sure it's a vampire?_" I roll my eyes at the naïve teen. This clearly has vampire written all over it or should I say ripper considering those bodies were placed back together like a bloody jigsaw puzzle.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean its Klaus," Caroline plays devil advocate.

"_Doesn't mean it's not,_" Elena throws back making me smirk. "_I'll call her._"

"Well call her on her cell." I sit up when I see the wolf, Tyler, sauntering towards her.

"_Tell her thank you for her help._" Caroline nods already pulling the phone away from her ear.

"Alright, well I gotta go, I'll see you in a bit." She quickly replies eyeing Tyler as he stops in front of her.

"_Oh Caroline wait…just keep tonight small please,_" The doppelgänger uselessly begs because with Caroline Forbes nothing is small.

"Wear something pretty," the blond sings as she hangs up the phone her attention focused on Tyler. The kid looks like a complete meat head nothing like the Matt boy. Not to mention I find it very peculiar how a vampire and a werewolf are such good friends. They are supposed to be natural-born enemies, but here these two are sitting down at the table across from me having lunch. How…_human_ of them.

"Something's up with your mother." Caroline says taking the seat facing away from me.

"Like what?" Tyler asks settling deeper into his seat giving me the perfect view of his face. He looks like Mason I realize sadly.

"When I was over yesterday she just kept eyeing me." I sigh at the stupid blond. She has no idea that her and the wolf are practically dating it's only a matter of time before they jump each other's bones.

"Hey guys," Ah Jeremy Gilbert a.k.a. baby Gilbert. I have to say when he was described I did not expect him to be nearly as handsome as he is. Donovan must have switched sections to get away from Bella and Edward over there.

"Did Matt make you switch sections with him?" And that is my cue to leave. These two clearly have no information except for their own intimacy issues. I tighten my long black pony tail as I push up from the table briefly drawing baby Gilbert's attention. I give him a small smirk as I disappear around the corner.

The party was in full swing by the time I arrived. Despite her overly peppy attitude I had to give it to Caroline, she knew how to throw a party. There was barely any room to squeeze past, but with a small flick of my wrist a path appeared for me. I could feel their eyes on me as I walked into the room. My curly pitch black hair and ice blue eyes against my honey colored skin did nothing to help me blend in. Nor did the dark jeans, white shirt, and leather jacket I wore hide the fact that I wasn't here to party.

"Who are you?" A guy only clad in jeans slurs as he hobbles over to me. If the empty red solo cup in his hand isn't an indicator that he's drunk, the lack of a shirt is.

"A friend," I purr pushing against his chest so he falls unceremoniously to the floor. I step over him as I make my way around the massive house looking for one person in particular.

**3****rd**** POV**

Jeremy was sitting on the couch about to light the pot in his hand when Matt plops down in the chair next to him.

"Where did you get that?" Matt questions eyeing the joint in the younger Gilbert's hand in envy.

"Henry from the kitchen sold me a dime," Jeremy responds before Matt plucks the pot from his hand and lights it himself.

"So what's got you on your spiral downward? I'm sure it's a lot more interesting than mine." Matt states bitterly taking a long puff.

"You do not wanna know." Jeremy exhales his breath leaning back into the cushions. His face holds the lost expression of a man who has no idea what to do with his predicament.

"How bad can it be, I already know everything else," Matt points out handing over the joint to Jeremy, "go for it."

"You know I died right? And Bonnie used magic to bring me back?" Jeremy takes a puff as he sees Matt nod.

"Yeah, Elena told me," he responds his face turning into a stony mask.

"The thing is ever since I've come back…I've been seeing things." Jeremy tells Matt not sure how to tell him that Matt's dead sister is one of the things he's been seeing.

"What kind of things?" Matt questions both oblivious to the arrival of the new girl.

"Most likely something from baby Gilbert's past." Jeremy jumps at the girl as she smirks deviously at him and Matt. "When a spell like that is cast, it takes a toll on the person. For a few minutes you were dead meaning that your mind was vulnerable for that amount of time. You should really tell your girlfriend." She informs whipping her hand out so fast neither of boys know what she's doing until she has the joint between her lips. They watch as she takes a long drag her icy blue eyes losing some of their awareness for a split second.

"Who are you?" Matt asks not sure whether to be afraid of this girl or invite her out to dinner. She smiles a condescending smile as she shakes her head of curls. It reminds Matt all too much of Damon.

"Not an enemy…but not a friend either." She bluntly states turning her attention back to Jeremy. He fidgets under her intense gaze wondering how she knows who he is. "You should really tell your witch about what you're seeing. We wouldn't want her to get jealous now would we?" The girl raises an eyebrow a knowing yet beautiful smile gracing her plump lips. "Have a nice night boys." She bids farewell before walking out the door passing Caroline and Elena who are oblivious to her departure.

"Oh…the stoner's den. Buzzkill." Caroline looks around the study and its inhabitants in distaste until she spots Matt and Jeremy.

"Jeremy," Elena says in a disapproving tone. He doesn't even acknowledge her as him and Matt stare at the seat the mystery girl had previously occupied.

"What is up with you guys? Oh wait I know," Caroline shakes her head at the boys.

"Was it just me," Jeremy begins looking back to a shocked Matt, "or did she look exactly like Damon?"

She sits comfortably on the couch her legs crossed as she watches Damon shuffle into the den. He goes straight for the alcohol cabinet where she already helped herself to a glass of scotch.

"Parties over kid go home." His bored tone does little to hide the warning that lingers in the air if she doesn't leave. She doesn't move as she takes a sip of her alcohol. "Did all that alcohol kill your brain cells or are you just naturally this slow?" Damon replies finally looking up from his drink to find her. He looks tired and…hopeless.

"Damon Salvatore," she smiles tauntingly, "what a pleasure it is to finally meet you. Tell me how is the search for baby brother going?" She knows it's wrong to poke the bear, but she can't help it. So she's not surprised when he flashes over to her and looks down at her menacingly.

"I don't know who you are, but I suggest you leave right now." He warns making her grin grow wider. He doesn't even see it.

"Can't," she responds taking a sip of the alcohol liking the way it leaves a trail of heat down her throat. "I have business to take care of and I need a Bennet's help. You wouldn't happen to be in possession of one would you?" She tilts her head to the side knowing that he does. She watches his eyes studying her calm features before he pushes up and sits on the couch across from her.

"And why would you need a Bennets help?" He asks lazily taking a long pull from his drink.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot," she smirks making him pull up short. That sounds like something he would say. He sits up resting his elbows on his knees as he studies her further. Her hair is black and falls in curls down to the middle of her back and her eyes are like glaciers similar to his own.

"Who are you?" He asks curiously wondering how this girl who can't be any older than Elena knows about Stefan.

"Alba Martinez," she replies as he rolls his eyes.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" He questions mentally going through faces in his mind. Although he highly doubts he has met this girl, she seems like one to leave an impression.

"It should," she smirks downing the rest of her scotch, "because I'm your daughter."

**Let me know if you think I should burn it or keep going. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's chapter 2! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviewed and followed. You guys are ah-maz-zing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries only Alba and her plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Silence speaks louder than words-unknown**

Or in Damon Salvatore's case silence is supposed to speak the whole damn conversation. She knows he's trying to figure out her end game and that thought alone makes her smirk; because while he's working on her next move she's eight steps ahead.

"I don't know what mental patient gave you the idea that I'm your father but-"

"Listen just because you slept with Katherine Pierce that doesn't mean all your lays are mental patients." I grin when I see his feathers start to get ruffled.

"And how do you know about Katherine?" He puts on a dazzling smile that nine times out of ten lands him what he wants.

"Tell me where Bonnie is at these days and I'll tell you?" I lean forward giving him my most drool worthy smile that practically mirrors his own. I can feel the shift in the room before I see it. Damon Salvatore is shocked.

"She's out of town for a few days now back to this," he frowns not realizing he just gave me all the information I came here for.

"No thanks Salvatore I have to get going," I say setting the expensive glass down before standing, "tell your doppelgänger to loosen up because frankly she's a tight ass." I smirk twisting on my heel and heading for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon glares as he now stands in front of me blocking my path to freedom.

"Most likely hell," I smile cheekily when I see the slightest twitch of his lips.

"Listen here Alba I've had a long night and this, right now, isn't helping so if you aren't going to give me answers I guess there's no use for you." He fake pouts before transforming his face and lunging at me. _How predictable._ I easily side step him using my speed so I'm standing directly behind him.

"You really shouldn't be so impulsive Damon," I grin when he whips around his face not nearly as content as the last time I saw it.

"How did you do that?" I just shake my head pushing both of my hands into his chest sending him flying into a wall across the room.

"Magic," I mock opening the door; "I'll be seeing you Damon." I yell leaving him moaning and groaning on the floor behind me.

* * *

The Mystic Grill is the birthplace of idiotic plans and destructive behavior on more than one vampire's part I've come to realize. So it's only logical that I find myself seated in a corner booth listening in on yet another one of the doppelgänger's disastrous schemes. This girl has no idea when to call it quits and let the big dogs handle it.

"There are a lot of us that like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places where they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it." Tyler tells Elena as she drinks it in.

"What kind of places?" I mentally roll my eyes at the brunette. At least Katherine is intelligent enough to figure this stuff out for herself.

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff," Tyler shrugs leaning back into the booth. Hmm he no doubts uses his family's ancient cellar in the middle of the woods.

"Anywhere in Tennessee?" _Are their mountains in Tennessee Elena?_ I shake my head as I take one last swig of my beverage.

"Yeah here, give me your phone I'll try to pull up a map." Tyler motions for her phone as she hands it over immediately. I throw some bills on the table and walk over to Alaric, the history teacher/guardian of the Gilbert's.

"Elena is about to come over here and give you some half ass plan. Don't worry I've got it covered." I smirk when he stares at me bewildered. "Later Teach," I grin leaving him open-mouthed behind me. Looks like I'm helping out daddy dearest after all.

* * *

The boarding house is silent as I make my way into the den. I don't sense Damon so the vampire must be out most likely feeding on granny down the street.

"What to do?" I sigh inching around the room making sure to touch everything so he knows I was here. However, I soon get bored with the dusty quarters as I make my way upstairs and into his room. Everything is dark oaks and expensive linens exactly what I would expect from Damon Salvatore.

"Disappointed?" I tilt my head to the side examining the room more closely as Damon whispers in my ear.

"Every day, "I quip as he moves around me confused by my reaction. I'm sure he's used to girls jumping when he sneaks up behind them, but I sensed him coming from a mile away.

"What are you doing here?" He asks going to his closet and swinging the doors open to show his maps and articles.

"Thought I'd stop by to chat," I say looking at the papers in amusement. Damon has been a busy boy keeping track of little brother's victims.

"Well you did so you can leave now," he deadpans clearly not in the mood to humor me as he looks over the maps. I roll my eyes as I point to a stretch of mountains in Tennessee.

"There is a pack of wolves that like to camp out in this mountain range during the full moon and considering tonight is the full moon my bet is Stefan and Klaus will be there." Damon snorts at my words judging me with his eyes.

"And how would you know that?" He taunts, "Oh let me guess it was your lunatic of a mother." He smirks as I force a smile.

"Actually it's called deductive reasoning and maybe if you didn't have your head so far up Elena's ass you would have known this sooner." I get out right before I'm slammed into the wall with Damon's hand secured firmly around my neck.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I am not the person you want to mess with," he grits tightening his hold with each word. I narrow my eyes as I grip his wrist squeezing it so I break the bones loosening his hold completely.

"That's funny Damon," I say watching his face contort in pain, "because I was about to tell you the same thing." I release his wrist with disgust as I walk around him to the door. "Oh and by the way your doppelgänger is about to get her and the teacher killed going after Stefan so best of luck." I smirk walking out the door and down the stairs. I had just yanked the door open when I felt a breeze.

"Will you hold up Charlie Angels," Damon says now standing in front of me. "Do you know where they are going?" He asks uncertainty still clouding his features.

"I might," I straighten up challenging him as we have a stare off.

"Fine," his face brightens as an idea hits him, "You're going to come with me and answer all of my questions." He tries to compel me his pupils dilating with every word. I chuckle raising an eyebrow.

"You really thought that would work Salvatore?" I ask watching him frown as he tries to figure me out. "Nice try," I smirk pushing him rather roughly into the wall as I saunter out the door. I hear him curse under his breath before speeding in front of me again.

"Okay you help me and I'll get Bonnie to help you." He strikes a deal making me shake my head.

"No I help you; you get Elena to talk Bonnie into helping me. We both know the witch would rather be set on fire than help you." I watch a charming smile grace his lips as he holds open the passenger door to his car for me.

"Deal, now after you," I nod sliding into the car wondering just what exactly I got myself into.

* * *

Three very long and silent hours later we pull on the shoulder of a deserted road. I step out of the car stretching my muscles getting the crick out of my neck.

"Well you are right, this looks like a breeding ground for wolves," Damon sarcastically replies holding his arms out to the empty area.

"Let me ask you something Damon," I say resting my elbows on the hood of the car as I stare at his moody face. "Were you dropped on your head as a child? Or has it been too long for you to remember?" I smile sarcastically when his expression darkens. "Follow me if you think you can keep up." I smirk, flashing into the woods listening to the sounds around me. I can hear Damon behind me along with…

"_I don't know why you think you're a lost cause_," I glance behind me to see if Damon heard it too. He nods his head as he runs in front of me and veers a sharp left. I follow at a slower pace losing all interest in the doppelgänger and her guardian. "Damon! How are you even here right now!?" Elena screams as I come up behind him to find her in the River. Damon only smirks shaking his head.

"Thanks for the tip, brother." He glances back at Alaric completely disregarding me. Alaric looks at me uneasily but I just shake my head letting him know it's fine; the less people who know about me the better. After Damon and Elena begin to argue I slip into the shadows deciding I'm not needed here. I gave Damon what he wanted there's no reason for me to stick around. I start to run through the trees acknowledging the setting sun in the distance. I wanted to be out of the mountains and a state over before the moon reached its apex, but I can sadly see that's not going to happen.

"_Bad news, end of the road for you my friend,_" I pause as the British accent floats through my ears. I instantly change course heading deeper into the woods my curiosity peaked. Is this a bad idea? Most likely, but my life has been an endless string of bad decisions so why should this be any different? I stop when I reach the outskirts of what I assume to be the wolves camp site. Except I don't see any wolves only people in a zombie like state as they move around in slow circles blood pouring out of their eyes. "Bloody hell," I snap my head up when I hear the voice again. I find that it belongs to a man standing in the middle of the mess. From here I can see he has a head full of dirty blond curls and a lean body that is mere seconds away from ripping a wolf's heart out. _Ah so this must be the infamous Klaus._ You know I thought he would be…bigger. I start to turn intent on letting him handle this when I spot a wolf creeping up behind him. Its fangs are out and its eyes yellow from where Klaus tried to turn him. I growl when I feel myself wanting to help the original. So instead of leaving like a normal self-preserving human I flash in front of the wolf and plunge my hand into his chest.

"Sorry about this," I smirk ripping his heart out and throwing it on the ground at my feet. I hold up my bloody hand in distaste as I turn around to come face to face with the hybrid himself.

"And who might you be love?" He asks intrigued his ocean blue eyes shining with interest. I can feel the power radiating from him as he takes a step closer. I smirk flashing behind him and snapping one of the werewolf's necks with swift precision.

"I am the girl who is saving your ass right now," I watch surprise flicker in his eyes before it's replaced with amusement.

"Oh is that so?" I place my hands on my hips and nod. If I want to get out of here alive I have to keep his interest and stay strong. He smiles the dimples in his cheeks briefly distracting me before he disappears. I frown, whipping around at the groan behind me to find Klaus ripping a wolf's heart out and tossing it behind him. "Because I think I'm the one saving your life love." I raise an eyebrow at his cocky attitude.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to thank you before you ravish me?" I cock my head to the side as his smile broadens. "Because hell will have to freeze over before that happens." He smirks shaking his head as he moves in slow circles around me.

"A feisty little thing you are, tell me, how did you come to be here?" He stops in front of me so I have to look up at him. "This isn't a place for a lady."

"Thank god I'm not a lady," I smirk, "And as for how I got here, it's called my legs. They tend to be very useful." I grin when he leans forward his face centimeters from mine.

"How useful?" He raises an eyebrow when I chuckle my breath fanning over his lips. I rise up on my tip toes until I'm eye level with him.

"Let me show you," I tease my lips inches from his. I can tell from the smirk that graces his lips he knows exactly what I'm going to do. However I'm given the perfect opportunity when a wolf suddenly appears behind Klaus drawing his attention away from me. It's in that moment I take off down the mountain leaving my jacket on a random tree so I can throw him off my trail if he decides to follow me. Okay not the best move on my part to tease then run from the original hybrid, but it's my best option. I stop when I come across Damon and Stefan, a dead wolf at their feet.

"Fancy meeting you here," Damon remarks making me shake my head.

"What part of, "don't follow me anymore", got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan questions his voice void of any and all emotion.

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend, you don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late night phone calls." Damon points out a little bitterly. I can only watch as the pieces fall into place.

"I didn't call her." Stefan denies as he tries to keep his cool.

"Sure you did." Damon taunts, "She's not gonna give up on you."

"She has to because I'm never coming back," Stefan bites, "Why don't you get her home and see if you can keep her there this time." He says as Damon nods in understanding. I watch as he speeds off leaving Stefan to his own devices.

"You gave up." I state coming out of the shadows as Stefan turns around in surprise.

"Who are you?" He asks making me really hate that question. I cross my arms and give him a look.

"That doesn't matter, but what does matter is that you gave up." I narrow my eyes at him as he shakes his head.

"You don't know what you're talking about so I suggest you leave." He snarls flashing me his vampire face. I laugh in disbelief as I flash over to him and drag him to a spot in the trees where he can see Elena.

"Look at her Stefan." I feel him stop struggling as he becomes entranced with the doppelgänger. "She came all this way for _you_. She put herself in danger for you because she can't stand not being with you. Do you know what I see in her that I don't see in you?" I ask him as he watches Damon shove Elena into the car.

"What?" His voice cracks just a little but it's enough to let me know I'm getting through to him.

"Fight, she has the fight in her that you lost and if you want things to change Stefan. You are going to have to make the change because no one will do it for you." I tell him running us back to the dead wolf. "I really hope you find your fight Stefan because I will kill you if it comes to that." I tell him as he stares at a spot on the ground. "Good bye Stefan." I whisper disappearing before his eyes.

* * *

I'm leaning against the car by the time Damon comes into view. He rolls his eyes when he seems me.

"I thought you left," he huffs getting into the car.

"You wish," I smirk settling into the seat. "I figured you could handle the situation without me."

"Hmm," he hums staring at the long stretch of road. I look out the window and think back to Stefan.

"You know there's still hope for him, right?" I glance at Damon as he nods.

"I know." He responds as a hush falls over the car. I chew my lip as I debate how much to tell him.

"Alex," I lull my head to the side so I can see Damon's ageless face. "Alex Martinez was my mother's name." I watch the gears in his brain spinning as he tries to think of her. "You probably don't remember-"

"I remember her," he nods looking at me again like he's seeing me for the first time. "You look like her." He says pulling the car over for the second time that night. "I still don't believe that I'm your father though."

"I don't need you to believe it; I know it's the truth." I sigh pulling my leather jacket tighter around me.

"It's just not possible-"

"Because your tadpoles can't swim anymore, yeah I know." I state making him smirk. "But you forget that my mom was a witch. She had no idea how it happened either, she just always told me it was destiny." I deadpan turning my face towards the woods. "Listen you don't have to believe it Damon, I didn't come her for you." I watch him wince like my words stung him and in a way I guess they did. Whether he wants to admit it or not he and I are one in the same.

"What did you come here for then?" He asks his voice losing all emotion.

"Life," I say simply starting the car with a twitch of my fingers. "I think it's time we go. I did my part of the deal now it's your turn." I stare him down as he nods his head already moving the car back onto the road. I sink deeper into the leather as I watch the trees pass in a blur wondering how I'm going to get myself out of this one.

* * *

**Review! I love to hear your feedback just let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. You guys are rock! **

**Anna.B to answer your questions, everything will be revealed in the few chapters to come especially when Bonnie comes back. The beginning of next chapter will give you a glimpse into her real reason for being in Mystic Falls. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only Alba and her plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The problem with the world is that the intelligent people are full of doubts while the stupid ones are full of confidence- Charlie Bukowski**

Bukowski really nailed it with this one. This line alone is the sole reason I find myself sitting on the roof of the boarding house at the most ungodly hour in the morning. Of course Damon Salvatore is pouring himself another drink because it's five o' clock somewhere, right? The shrill sound of Damon's phone has me leaning forward perking my ears to catch his conversation.

"You're interrupting my drink," He tells the person on the other end with annoyance.

"_You miss me?_" I miss when I staked you to that tree and left you for the wolves; good times.

"Katherine. Where are you?" I roll my eyes at the curiosity in Damon's voice. He's such a sucker for doppelgängers.

"_Lurking outside your window, pining away_," she giggles causing me to snicker. What a bitch.

"What do you want?" Damon sighs losing all patience with the vampire.

"_I'm homesick, what have I missed?_" She fakes sadness no doubt pouting in a phone booth somewhere.

"Well, Stefan's still Klaus's little prisoner and Elena still thinks she can save him and no one's thought about you since you left." He finishes pausing to take a drink from his glass. I sniff the air and nod in appreciation. Bourbon tonight, so much better than his scotch supply.

"_Hmm is that all that's happened since I've been gone_?" She asks clearly already aware of my presence in Mystic Falls.

"The only things that matter," Damon retorts shoving me into his could care less pile. Aw let me look in my pocket for the cares I don't have.

"_And what does matter to you? Oh let me guess Elena and the fact that you can make your move on her now since you gave up on your brother_." Katherine may be a ho, but at least she's an honest ho.

"I didn't give up on him; I just don't know where he is." Damon explains in irritation. Well maybe if you weren't attached to Elena's side like a Velcro monkey people would quit calling you out on it.

"_Hmm_," Katherine hums like she has a secret. She knows exactly where Stefan and Klaus are.

"But you do. Are you trailing them?" Damon perks up considerably knowing for a fact she is.

"_A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekick who is off the rails, I couldn't be further away."_ Which means…

"Which means you know exactly where they are," Damon takes the words right out of my mouth. Score one for Salvatore.

"_All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work; now he's looking for answers." _Now who does Klaus trust enough to go to for answers such as these? She would have to be powerful and full of juice to be on the receiving end of the hybrid's frustrations. I shake my head, my lips curling into a smile when only one witch comes to mind. Gloria.

* * *

The bar is empty when I finally arrive eight hours later. The stools have yet to be taken down and the glasses are still in pristine condition on the shelves. No slutty waitresses or business suit clad men laughing loudly in the corner over something that isn't even remotely funny. This place is actually tolerable for once.

"We're closed," a voice rings from the back. I smirk as I pull a chair down and take a seat propping my feet up on the table. It isn't even a minute later that Gloria comes around the corner a box in her hands. For an eighty year old woman she doesn't look a day over thirty. Her hair is blond and cropped close to her head, her skin is dark and smooth, and she has the lean body of a person that works out regularly.

"The door was open," I smile smugly when she finally looks up at me. She doesn't seem angry at all to find me in her bar, but she doesn't seem surprised either.

"Well, well if it isn't Alba Martinez," she smiles showing perfect white teeth, "come here girl." She says walking around the counter to envelop me in a hug. I return it with ease having forgotten how much I miss Gloria. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise," I grin stepping away from the witch. "The place hasn't changed much." I say running my hand over the smooth oak of the tables.

"No I like to keep things the same," she says slowly eyeing me as I walk around the room. "What are you doing here Alba?"

"Can't an old friend just stop by to say hi," I ask turning my back on her to look at the art decorating the walls.

"An old friend yes, but you not so much, you never stop by to just say hi." I smirk at how well she knows me.

"Alright, fine, you got me." I shrug a lazy smile playing at my lips. "Rumor has it Klaus and Stefan are in town along with Damon Salvatore." I say hoisting myself up on to the counters edge. I don't mention Elena because no one is suppose to know she's alive…yet.

"So I take it you told Damon then?" She asks going around the counter to unload her box of booze.

"Well I told him I'm his daughter which he still refuses to believe." I hear Gloria snort behind me.

"That boy never could take responsibility for anything." She says eliciting a nod out of me. "Did you tell him the rest?" I shake my head.

"No the less he knows the better. I don't plan to stick around once I get everything I came for." I twist around so I can see Gloria. She's leaning against the back wall watching me with an expression of sympathy.

"How is Danielle?" She questions as I quickly jump off the counter so she can't see my frown.

"She's the same old Danny." I reply walking towards the door. "Anyways be expecting the hybrid I'm sure it won't take him long to make an appearance. I'll see you tonight!" I yell shutting the door behind me. I shake off that whole conversation and focus my attention on the task at hand. _Now if I was Damon Salvatore where would I be?_ Strip club? No he's with Elena. At some random bar excluding Gloria's? No he's with Elena. Feeding off a blond in an ally somewhere? Again no he's with Elena. My god the man is completely whipped. I shake my head as I duck into the ally beside Gloria's. "Okay let's see if this will work." I take a quick look around to make sure no one is watching before I let my fangs elongate and I bite into my wrist. I let the blood trickle down my arm and to the pavement as I chant in Latin. I watch in grim fascination as my blood starts to move to the mouth of the ally leaving a trail for me to follow. This is definitely one way to find someone I grin as I start walking.

* * *

It doesn't take me long to find myself in front of an old building complex. The place gives the illusion that it's run down and abandoned. It screams serial killer…must be one of Stefan's homes I deduce with a chuckle. I scan the area for a familiar blue Chevrolet Camaro and am disappointed to see it disappearing around a corner. I curse to myself as I debate whether to follow it, but my debate is short-lived when I hear shuffling coming from one of the apartments. Yes I know it could very well be another tenant, but my gut is telling me it's not just another tenant. Plus add the fact that Klaus and Stefan just turned the corner and I'm thinking I'm right. Without another thought I dash up the stairs using my vampire speed and burst through the only door with the lock not attached.

"Oh my god!" The doppelgänger shouts jumping off the bed dropping a book at her feet. "Who are you?" She breathes her heart beating dangerously fast.

"The next person to ask me that question loses their tongue," I grumble grabbing the girl's elbow and dragging her to the kitchen. "Where can we hide?" I ask looking around the small apartment in annoyance.

"Wha- why do we need to hide?" Elena asks slowly like she's dealing with a frightened animal. I lull my head to the side to stare at the Katherine look-alike in distaste.

"Because while I am sitting here answering your idiotic questions Klaus is walking down the hallway as we speak." I answer peeved. I hear her breath hitch as her hands start to shake.

"Oh my-"

"God yeah we've established that. Where can we hide?" I ask again momentarily allowing the veins around my eyes to show. I watch Elena's eyes widen in fear before she's moving around me to the pantry.

"In here," she motions tugging on the shelves so they swing open revealing a hidden room.

"Perfect," I breathe shoving Elena inside and closing the hatch just as Klaus kicks the front door open. We manage to wedge ourselves into the corner leaving barely any room to breathe. I can feel her heart pounding against her rib cage and I'm wondering how they haven't heard us yet.

"What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" The British accent gives Klaus away as he starts to move around the apartment.

"It's been vacant for decades; people must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asks a little more than exasperated with Klaus's antics. I kind of feel bad for the youngest Salvatore.

"You're friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood…" I raise my eyebrows in awe. "I never could figure out why you wanted his name. Then you told me your little secret; it was all part of your special little ritual." Klaus says almost mockingly as I watch Elena's eyes dart nervously to the wall next to us. I follow her gaze to see hundreds of names scrawled into the old wood with one standing out in particular. Liam Grant.

"To write it down," Stefan whispers.

"And to relive the kill over and over again," I clench my jaw when the door swings open as I ready myself for the confrontation to come. However, I'm pleasantly surprised to see Stefan poke his head inside. "Do you believe me now?" Klaus asks as Stefan finally notices us. He locks eyes with me first recognition crossing his features as I smirk and waggle my fingers in greeting. However, Elena is having a whole different reaction as her eyes glaze over with hope and love. Stefan blankly stares at her before turning his forest green eyes back to me.

"Look what I found." Stefan hollers causing Elena to start shaking like a leaf. I roll my eyes as I reach behind me to pull out the bottle Stefan was eyeing. I hand it to him while giving Elena a look. She lets out the breath she had held as Stefan hands the bottle to Klaus. "1918; single malt."

"My favorite," Klaus purrs, "let's go find someone to pair it with." We wait until we hear the front door close before moving out of the tiny room. I couldn't be more relieved. Saving the doppelgangers life was not on my list of things to do. I head straight for the door intent on heading back to Gloria's when the doppelgangers voice stops me.

"Hey wait! You never told me your name?" I swivel around to find her standing in the kitchen doorway. She looks small and fragile, the perfect picture of a damsel that always needs saving.

"I never gave it." I answer dryly sitting on the arm of a nearby chair.

"Well can you tell me why you saved me?" She tries again as I tap my chin in mock thought.

"I could but that would defeat the purpose of what I have planned." I hold up my hand when I hear the spike in her heartbeat. "Chill out Buffy the Vampire Slayer this plan doesn't involve harming anyone…well if it works it won't anyways." She nods like she's used to this kind of thing.

"How do you know Stefan?" I sigh heavily as I look at the girl.

"So many questions, I know a lot of people, I have a lot of ties." I answer almost threateningly. "How I know the Salvatore's is none of your concern." I finish smirking when her lips pucker in annoyance.

"So you know Damon as well?" She asks something clicking in her head as she starts to give me a once over. Her eyes go from my hair, to my eyes, to my high cheek bones, and lastly to the smirk I'm sporting. I watch in amusement as realization floods her eyes. "Oh my god you are their sister!" She exclaims never taking her eyes off my ice blue ones. Everything is silent for a beat as I absorb what she just said. Then I laugh; a long hard loud laugh that has me hunching over at the knees. "What is so funny?" She glares making me laugh harder.

"I can't believe you think I'm there sister," my laughs taper off to chuckles as I stand from the chair. "First off, I'm pretty positive that if I was their sister, you would have never met them that is for damn sure." I say walking towards her as she takes frightened steps back. "And secondly," I push her into a corner so I'm standing right in front of her. "I have a heartbeat. Go ahead feel it." I smile daringly the challenge clearly in my eyes. She doesn't miss a beat as her hand flies to my chest over where my heart is. I hear her breaths hitch as she looks up at me in awe.

"But your face…"

"Is impeccably flawless? I know." I smirk stepping away so I can head for the door. "Tell Damon I stopped by. I'll be seeing you Elena." I give her one last glance before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Damon Salvatore stalked into the bar with only one purpose; to find Stefan. Now sure he didn't particularly like Gloria's as anyone could tell from the frown already turning down the corners of his lips, but he was Damon Salvatore he could handle anything. However his frown quickly turns into a panty dropping smile as Gloria comes into view.

"Well, look what the wind blew in; last I heard you hated this place." She smiles resting her hands on the bar as he takes the stool seated in front of her.

"Gloria! Damn if I knew you were going to age like this I would have stuck around." He half smiles eyeing her with well-practiced lust; he knew when to turn up the charm.

"I always did like you better," she chuckles, "but I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd."

"You've seen him?" Damon questions hungry for answers on Stefan. Despite what others may think he wants his little brother home especially since it's his fault that Stefan is in this position in the first place.

"With Klaus; bad combo." Gloria nods looking down at the oldest Salvatore.

"You know where they went?" Damon asks his impulsiveness ready to get him killed.

"They'll be back here later tonight. They are running a little errand for me." She says turning to unpack her boxes.

"Gloria…" Damon quickly places his hand over hers with fake worry crossing his features. "Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?" Gloria looks down at his hand with a small smile before removing it. She places her hands on her hips staring the vampire down.

"Damon Salvatore why is it you focus so much energy on the wrong people?" Gloria asks highly confusing Damon as his forehead wrinkles. "You know Alba is your daughter." Damon snorts standing up from the stool.

"See you tonight Gloria." He tries to take a step forward but a force against his control has him turning around to face the witch. "Gloria…" he warns glaring daggers at the woman.

"You aren't even a little curious that she looks exactly like you? Or how she is so strong? Or how she seems to know everything and everyone in Mystic Falls?" Gloria leans forward-looking into Damon's eyes. "Or what she's really doing in Mystic Falls?"

"I don't need to know anything about her. She's not mine, it's literally impossible. Just because she has black hair and blue does not automatically make her mine." He shoots back starting to get annoyed with the whole thing. "And for how she is so strong it's obvious she's a vampire."

"But all those times you were with her, did you hear a heartbeat?" This pulls Damon up short as he thinks about it. He honestly doesn't know, he wasn't ever paying that much attention. "Hmm," she hums at his expression.

"How do you know her anyways?" Damon asks curiously trying to wiggle his way out of whatever hold she has on him.

"I knew her mother when she was pregnant with Alba. She came to me for answers."

"You know Alba could be anyone's right? It could easily be another man's which is why I don't understand how Alex would deduce that it's mine." He sighs trying to contain his boiling anger at the situation.

"Well Damon I think you're forgetting something," she laughs causing Damon to glance up at her in agitation. "You were Alex's first."

* * *

It's an odd feeling seeing a thousand-year old hybrid and his ripper hostage drinking so normally in a bar full of humans. Not a single person knows what those two are or what they could do to them. Well, except, for me and I'm just here for observation. I take another shot motioning for the waiter to bring me another one. Klaus just finished telling Stefan of their time in Chicago. It's actually an interesting story and a little…sad.

"Alright everyone drink up! We're closing!" Gloria yells from somewhere in the room as Stefan suddenly stands stating he needs air. I trail him with my eyes as he makes his way across the room to the door. I know he's going to see Damon and the doppelgänger that are foolishly parked right outside. How anyone survives in their little group is beyond me. I return my attention back to the hybrid to find him pouring another drink. Hmm…

**3****rd**** POV**

Klaus had just finished pouring himself one last drink when the one and only Damon Salvatore sits next to him. A menacing smirk crosses the hybrid's features as a similar smile turns up Damon's lips.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raft now," Klaus comments playing with his drink.

"Oh honey, I've been called worse." They sit in silence the tension so thick one could cut it with a knife.

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus turns his face to stare at the Salvatore. Any sane person would make a run for it at the looks Damon is receiving.

"Give me my brother back…and you'll never have to see me again." Damon points out.

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..." he trails off looking around the room.

"What can I say, I'm a thrill seeker." He smirks before Klaus snaps his hand out circling Damon's neck. He lifts him off the ground with ease not even breaking a sweat when he reaches over with his free hand to grab a toothpick. Damon groans when Klaus starts to stab him.

"Oh dear, what was that?" Klaus fakes sympathy as he sticks him again. "I'm a little boozy, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few times." He sneers repeating the process again. "Ohh no that's not it."

"A little to the left." A feminine voice calls out drawing both the men's attention to the bar. Damon groans when he finds Alba seated on top of the bar eating a handful of peanuts. Klaus smiles in amusement and curiosity as he finds the girl from the woods.

"Here?" Klaus asks positioning it far from Salvatore's heart.

"Perfect!" The girl beams making eye contact with Damon over Klaus's shoulder as he sticks him. Defiance is clear in the girl's eyes and it takes Damon back to a time when he stood in front of his own father with the same look. "Oops missed it again." She sighs, turning eyes back to the original. "Better try again."

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan I'm so much more fun!" Damon squeaks out with the little air he's granted.

"You won't be any fun after your dead." Klaus states tossing Damon to the ground like a rag doll. Klaus swiftly breaks off a chair leg and is just about to stab the Salvatore with it when it catches on fire. He tosses it to the side and looks at Gloria who just entered the bar. "Really?" He questions in disbelief failing to notice that Gloria wasn't the one to set his stake on fire.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside." She places her hands on her hips. Klaus returns his eyes to Damon.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom, because when I'm done with him. He won't want to come back." He snarls letting the oldest Salvatore up as both men turn to the bar where Alba sat only to find it empty.

* * *

When Damon steps out the door of Gloria's I'm quick to fall into step beside him.

"Do you have a death wish or are you just naturally this slow?" I mock using the words he used on me a few nights before.

"What are you even doing here Alba?" Damon snarls not even giving me a second glance.

"I heard Chicago was nice this time of year." I grin when he huffs at my answer. "Also I thought I'd poke some fun at my least favorite vampire…literally." I snicker recalling the toothpick scene.

"Yeah it was a real treat." Damon bites twisting around before we get to his car. "You can leave now." He blocks my view of his car and the doppelgänger inside.

"What? You don't want me to meet the famous Elena?" I mock hurt. "I'm wounded Damon."

"I know you already met her-"

"Actually I saved her life, you're welcome." I respond dryly. He smiles without emotion.

"I don't care if you save every single person on this planet. You will never mean anything to me or anyone for that matter. Let's face it; you are another sarcastic brat with no one." He answers harshly sending a pang through me. I just stare at him as his eyes suddenly flash to my chest before returning to my eyes.

"Damon?" I watch as he turns around to acknowledge the doppelgänger as I disappear into the night.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading! You guys are the best! Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 4 and if some of you are Elena fans, I know I'm bashing her, but just hang in there it will get better. As for my loyal followers, this chapter will give insight into Alba's real reasons for being in Mystic Falls. Also shout out to my lovely beta reader dearlyfantastical5511, you are amazing girl! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries only Alba and Danny.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Be careful what you say to someone today. Because tomorrow they may not be here and you can't take it back. – Wiz Khalifa**

* * *

It's been six days, nine hours, and thirty-two minutes since Damon Salvatore has last seen Alba. She split after that night in Chicago only to disappear off the face of the earth. He would be lying if he said she hadn't crossed his mind at least once since then. Actually, if he's being completely honest with himself, she's all that he can think about. Even as he was standing here helping Elena make the god awful Chili, he just can't pull his thoughts away from the mysterious raven haired girl.

"What's up with you?" Elena asked nudging his side so his attention is focused back on the chili that he'd been mindlessly stirring.

"Oh just thinking about how _everybody_ brings chili to a potluck," he smiled sarcastically making Elena roll her eyes. "Hey Ric," he greeted absentmindedly watching the older man shuffle into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Rick asked his eyes roaming the distance between Damon and Elena, as if there was a double meaning behind those words.

"Just trying to figure out what has Damon's head in the clouds." She gave him a look as she starts to cut vegetables. He shrugged at her expression; brushing it off.

"Alba still hasn't contacted you, huh?" Alaric asked seeing past the façade that is called 'Damon's bullshit'. Damon eyes instantly zoom back to Alaric with a look that would cause anyone else to flinch under their scrutiny, but not Alaric he just stood there and watched as Elena perked up at the name.

"Alba?" She turned generating questioning eyes on Damon. "The girl that saved my life only so she could turn around and threaten me?"

"If we are being honest she didn't threaten you per say," Damon unintentionally defended the girl who seemed to have gotten under his skin causing a surprised glance from Rick, and a glare from Elena.

"You weren't there; you didn't see her like I did." Elena fumed, with what one would consider jealousy, as she sliced her vegetables with fury, "why are you defending her anyways? You told me she was just some nutcase that you knew from your past." Damon internally winced at the term he used for Alba. He knew Alba was far from a nutcase, but at the time, he was angry that Elena was almost found out, because he foolishly left her alone. Then to find out that Alba, the girl that looks uncharacteristically like him, saved Elena just pissed him off further. Alba unfairly received the backlash that came from Damon's bad night.

"I wasn't defending her Elena," he answered giving her a sideways glance. "I was merely pointing out a fact."

"Whatever," she huffed turning back to an unimpressed Rick He'd seen this coming a mile away. "What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?"

"Ah, those founder parties aren't really my thing." He said as he slowly took two steps back from the four that would get him out of the kitchen and home free.

"Show up. There's going to be nine other people that brought chili." Damon goads amused.

"It's an old family recipe, ok?" Elena bites clearly exasperated with the vampire.

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili." He laughed working his way back on Elena's good side. He knows he nailed it when she starts to laugh with him.

"Why are you here again?" Alaric asks staring at Damon uneasily.

"She knows." He muttered nodding towards Elena.

"He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found." She sighed, shoving Damon out-of-the-way to get to the pot.

"She's in denial," Damon whispered to Alaric drawing Elena's attention.

"I'm not in denial," She answered aggravated.

"No?" He asked drawing closer until he's towering over her. "You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this a reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?" He asks already expecting the silence he gets in return. However what he doesn't expect is the image that flashes through his mind when he touched Elena. He released the necklace quickly covering his shocked face with an easy smirk. "I'm going to go get ready for the party, see you there." He winks strutting out of the room and out the door. Once inside the privacy of his car, Damon takes a deep breath replaying the image he just saw over and over again in his mind. It was of Alba and Elena with their hands tied firmly behind their backs as they stood on the edge of a cliff. A chill ran down Damon's spine as he recalled Elena's terrified face and Alba's unresponsive one. But what had Damon really baffled is the way his mind was screaming for him to protect Elena, but his heart for the first time in centuries was pumping with cold hard fear at the prospect of losing Alba.

* * *

"Danny! Let's go!" I yelled for the third time in five minutes. I tug my leather jacket tighter around my shoulders as I wait for my little sister to come down the stairs. After some persuading on my part I finally finagled her into accompany me to the Lockwood party. In reality this meant she would be distracting the cheerleader and doppelgänger while I had a word with Bonnie.

"I'm not going!" I heard her small voice from somewhere upstairs as I rolled my eyes.

"You are going whether you walk there with me or I carry you like a small child in my arms. Your choice," I responded leaning against the banister as I wait for her to come down. Not even a minute later I hear her light footsteps as she appears at the top of the stairs.

"Damn, Danny you look hot!" I exclaimed grinning up at the faint blush that rises to her pale cheeks. She does look stunning in a simple white sun dress, her dark brown hair falling in soft waves past her shoulders, as her chocolate-brown eyes peer worriedly into mine.

"Are you sure?" She asked tugging on the white knit beanie that covers the top of her head. I frown walking up the steps to take her small hand in mine.

"You look beautiful Danny, as always," I smiled gently tugging on her hand to get her moving. She takes a shaky breath as she nods following me down the stairs and to the black mustang that sits in the driveway.

"What if people ask why I'm wearing this?" She questions pulling on her white beanie with anxious fingers. I glanced over at her as I drive down the street. Danny is exactly five years younger than I am which makes her thirteen. I remember my mother pleading with the doctors to induce her so Danny wouldn't be born on my birthday. She didn't want to take away from my special day, but what my mother never understood was, she gave me the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. She gave me the responsibility of being Danny's older sister.

"You tell them to shove it and come back when they have a real question." I smirked pulling into the long driveway that is already packed full of cars.

"Alba! I'm serious!" She yelled her chest rising and falling rapidly with anxiety. I can tell she's on the verge of a full on panic attack so, I quickly grab her hand resting it against my chest.

"Do you feel that?" I asked lightly pressing her hand against the skin so she can feel my heartbeat.

"Yes," she wheezed feeling the thump thump against her fingers.

"For as long as my heart is still beating, I promise that no one is ever going to hurt you, or make fun of you in any way; do you understand me?" I tell her firmly searching her eyes for any sign of doubt. I hear her heart beat decrease to normal as she nods looking out the window. "Good. Now let's go introduce our sexy asses to society." I wiggled my eyebrows climbing out of the car in my red lace dress and black ankle boots. My black hair is flowing freely around my shoulders adding to my badass appeal.

"So we are just here for the party then? Nothing else?" Danny questioned leaning into me so no one else can hear.

"Right," I nodded as we step onto the massive back porch of the Lockwood property. The place is done to the nines with little tables covering the yard and rows of long tables covered in food. "Look they even have the little finger sandwiches you like!" I point out hoping to get her focus off why we are here.

"Nice try, seriously, I know you Alba. You never drag me along unless…oh my god." She breathes stopping mid-sentence a look of shock replaced her features. I sighed as I watch her eyes travel across the yard, already well aware of who I will see. "He-he-" Danny can't seem to form words as I follow her eyes to the cold blue ones of Damon Salvatore. "That's _him_!?" She asked in disbelief her cheeks heating up when Damon turned his head in our direction. I crossed my arms and stare him down as Damon mirrored my actions. "He's why we are here?"

"Nope," I smirked, catching sight of Bonnie over his shoulder. "He's the last reason why we are here."

* * *

There are many traits passed down from a mother to her daughter. For instance, I was graced with patience and a keen eye for trouble. Danny has neither of those things, but she does have one special gift that I was never able to master. Danny has mastered the art of sweet talking. I watched in amusement as a group of people circled her as they laugh at something she just said. Danny has never had trouble making friends or keeping them. She may only be thirteen, but she is wise beyond her years. An old soul is what my mother would call her. Standing here now, I can honestly say I believe her.

"Being a little anti-social, aren't we?" Damon asked leaning against the other side of the tree I'm using as a shield.

"I'm just experiencing one of the famous Lockwood parties. I hear they are killer," I smirked at my pun. It doesn't go unnoticed by Damon as his lip twitches.

"Who's the girl?" He nodded his dark-haired head toward Danny's direction. "She's quite the charmer." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye to see him staring at my sister in curiosity.

"She knows how to draw a crowd," I acknowledged crossing my arms. "What do you want Salvatore? I'm sure you didn't come over here to talk about my sister."

"_That's_ your sister?" He asked in disbelief, "she's so…innocent." He finished looking to me in amusement. "What happened to you?"

"A dead mother and a vampire father with a tendency to go after his brother's girl? Whatever do you mean?" I smiled sweetly as his face darkens with anger. "Don't look so angry Damon I'm sure one day you will find someone who puts you first. But until that day comes I suggest you keep after the doppelgänger, who knows, maybe she'll sleep with you. After all it's in her blood." I don't even finish the last word before I'm being thrown into a tree. Luckily, Damon and I are far enough away from the crowd that no one will notice when I kick his ass.

"You don't know anything about me." Damon snarls already making another advance as I smirk in satisfaction.

"You know it's the truth Damon." I spit out meeting him half way. I easily block his fist as I knee him in the stomach before giving him a swift kick to the face sending him flying backwards. He recovers quickly running at me with his vampire speed, his face transforming. I chuckle holding my palm out whispering a few words that have Damon freezing mid step.

"What are you doing?" He growled trying to move his body as I feel my own eyes begin to darken.

"Do you honestly believe you're the only vampire in this town with someone on the line?" I hissed the veins around my eyes coming out as Damon is suddenly thrust into the air. "Huh, Damon? While you were out killing innocent people to save your precious doppelgänger, did you ever stop to think about who you may be hurting?" I raised an eyebrow when I don't receive an answer. I know my vampire face is coming out to play because I can see it mirrored in Damon's shocked eyes. However, he's quick to cover his surprise with his signature smirk.

"I don't care who I hurt in order to keep Elena safe." He glared down at me from his spot suspended in the air. "I would sacrifice anyone to keep her alive." He states allowing me to see the truth behind his eyes.

"Even Stefan?" I challenged smirking when he hesitates. "Wow Damon," I shook my head, "you actually had to stop and think about that didn't you?" He growled fighting against my hold on him.

"Put. Me. Down." He glared, it would have been intimidating to any other person, but it's me. So, I grin instead as I feign innocence and shrug at his command.

"As you wish," with that I sweep my hand to the left flinging Damon deeper into the forest where he literally breaks a tree in half. "Don't play games with a girl who can play better." I smirk strutting out of the forest to rejoin the festivities.

"Hey where have you been?" Danny questions when I'm finally able to pull her away from the crowd.

"Around," I don't elaborate as I start pulling her towards where I last saw Bonnie Bennett. "Listen do you remember when I said that we were just here to rejoin society?"

"Yes," she responds a little breathless as I weave us through the crowd of party goers. "You want me to distract someone, don't you?" She sighed already well aware of her role in all of this.

"That I do little sis." I smiled when I see Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie huddled together near the pond. "Okay here's what I need you to do. I need you to-"I stop my train of thought when I finally turn around to focus on Danny.

"What?" She sighed looking up at me through tired eyes. I frown when I see the light blue of bags starting to form under her eyes and the way her face is losing color. She looks like she's been up for days instead of hours.

"Nothing this can wait." I tell her wrapping an arm around her shoulders so she can lean on me as I guide her to the car.

"I'm fine," she mumbles looking at the ground as we walk trying hard to keep up.

"I know."

"I'm just really tired. How about I take a quick nap and then we can come back?" She suggested sliding into the car.

"Of course, we'll both take naps so we are fresh and ready to go." I reassured her as I start the engine and pull out of the drive.

"Just a quick nap," she mumbles groggy. I wait until her soft snores fill the car before I chance a glance at her. Her beanie shifted sometime during the drive giving me a glimpse of the thinning hair on top of her head. Her body looks smaller even more fragile when she's not awake. I'm finally able to see the beginnings of her skin sinking in as she loses weight and the inside of her arm where the needles were injected is filled with light purple bruises. I suddenly become very aware of the time limit I'm under and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt I will not let anything happen to her.

* * *

The Lockwood party has dwindled considerably by the time I make it back. I left Danny asleep at home on the couch deciding this wouldn't take me very long. I keep forgetting that I'm here for one thing and one thing only and that one thing is not Damon Salvatore, or his little family crisis. I spot the doppelgänger across the lawn as I grimace debating whether to ask her where the Bennett witch is, considering she is nowhere to be found.

_"__It's a pretty risky move taking me on, don't you think?" _I hone in on Salvatore's voice as an uneasy feeling settles in my gut. Chances are Damon Salvatore is about to do something very stupid that may or may not expose himself and the rest of us to the council. I roll my eyes in disbelief at that thought; the council is full of idiotic people with nothing better to do with their lives than hunt creatures that are far stronger.

_ "__I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town, but I figured... You're not self-destructive enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband." _

"Damn it!" I groaned making my way across the yard to save Caroline's father.

_"__Makes you the third person to underestimate me today,"_ I heard Damon growl before I hear silence. I should probably use my vampire speed to get me there quicker, but I just shake the thought from my mind. It's a nice night plus he did torture his own daughter so I think he deserves a couple of minutes to be nibbled on. _"Whoo. You know, with all this behavioral modification going on around here, I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's...Fresh."_

"What are you going to do? Kill everybody that discovers your secret?" I'm close enough now to hear Bill without the super hearing.

"No, I'm not going to kill you Bill. I'm just going to find pleasure in perfect little moments like this." Damon answered breathless no doubt making another attempt on Bill's neck.

"Me too!" I smiled cheekily as I walked into the room. "Oh was this invite only?" I asked letting my eyes fall to the blood running down Bill's neck. I narrow my eyes when my senses are flooded with the sweet smell of fresh produce. I can feel the urge to drive my fangs into his neck, but I pushed those feelings down. I'm not a vampire.

"Oh this is interesting," I snap my head up to Damon's amused face. "What is it Alba? Do you think Bill looks as good as he tastes? Because let me tell you, he tastes delicious." He answered in bliss bending his head for round three. I look to Bill who has his eyes squeezed shut tight in stubbornness.

"Tell me something Damon," I said walking over and yanking him away from Bill by his neck. "Do you find joy in getting your ass kicked, by me?" I ask flinging him to the other side of the room. "Because this makes twice today that you and I have gone at it and I'm starting to think it's because you like me so damn much."

"Actually I really just want to kill you," he glared not bothering to make another attempt on me.

"Do it." I taunted holding my hands out, "kill me Damon. Here is your chance." Unsurprisingly, he doesn't waste time zooming over to push me against the wall. I feel his hand squeezing the air out of my body, but that doesn't stop me from staring into his icy blue eyes in challenge.

"You aren't even a little scared, are you?" He asked curiously, his mood swings giving me whip-lash. I narrow my eyes and twitch my head in response. "I should kill you." Damon said talking to himself more than me. I can see the internal war he's having within himself and if it's because of me or something else I have no idea. But from the looks of it, Damon can't kill me, he won't let himself.

"Damon!" He drops me when the doppelgänger's reproving voice rings through the room. "You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town. Not around me." She yelled giving Damon enough time to stop in front of her, his mouth smeared with blood.

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before. Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" He snarled getting in Elena's face.

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think you are." Elena said trying to defend her point. I just shake my head at the doppelgänger.

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you Elena, but last time I check, I was still a vampire!"

"I guess I wish you didn't have to act like one!" She screamed making me scoff. She is as dumb as she looks. I watch Damon get really close to her his tone warning.

"I am not Stefan. How about you stop trying to turn me into him?" He threatened vanishing out of the room leaving behind a spent Elena. I give her a moment of silence before I make my presence known.

"Well that was awkward." I smirked when she turns to me startled.

"What do you want? Here to follow through with you plan?" She bites turning her anger on me. I chuckle rubbing my eyes at the gall of this girl.

"Actually, I am and as of right now the plan doesn't involve you, so I could kill you." I glared at her satisfied when she takes a frightened step back. "Exactly Elena, don't forget who you are talking to, because I am not the Salvatores."

"What do you want?" She questioned looking around the house for anyone.

"You're heart," I laughed out loud when she inhales a breath to scream. "I'm kidding chill out. No I want Bonnie Bennett's address." This brings her up short.

"Why?"

"Give me the address."

"No." She answered stubbornly making me groan.

"Fine." I advanced towards her using my vampire speed to block her path to the door when she makes a run for it. "Ah, Ah, Ah," I reprimand shaking my head. "I wasn't planning on using compulsion considering but-"

"I'm wearing vervain." She stated strongly with fear underlying her words. I got to give this idiotic girl props for trying her hardest to seem fierce, but unfortunately instead she looks like a pup trying to howl for the first time. I grin bending down so I'm in her face.

"Elena. Where does the Bennett witch live?" I watched her pupils dilate before she answered in a robotic tone.

"5473 Oak hill drive." I beam patting her head as I walk away.

"Thank you for your coöperation." I snigger, "I would stay to chat further, but I have a witch to find."

* * *

Bonnie Bennett was not having a good night. She just walked home after her conversation with Jeremy and she wanted nothing more than to take a bubble bath and go to sleep. However, the fates had a different idea for the Bennett as her doorbell rang. She bit her lip in contemplation of actually getting it or pretending no one was home. But it could be an emergency so the good girl in her made her way towards the front room. When Bonnie opened the door to say she was surprised would be an understatement. A girl no older than herself stood before her, with hair black as night and eyes that reminded her all too much of Damon's. The girl sent an uneasy feeling down her spine but a comforting one as well. It confused the Bennett to no end.

"Hi, can I help you?" Bonnie asked suspiciously making sure not to invite the stranger in.

"Actually, you can. My name's Alba Martinez," she smiled leaning against the wall. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked it and reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! So this episode is one of my favorites so I hope I did it justice. You'll get to see some Klaus and Alba interaction in this chapter! I hope you like it and special thanks to my beta reader dearlyfantastical5511! Also a thanks to the people that reviewed! You guys keep me going!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**You may never know what results come from your actions. But if you do nothing there will be no results.-Ghandi**

* * *

"Alba can't you just stay home with me tonight?" Danny asked from the couch where she'd curled up with a book. I gave her a look as I slip into the only pair of converses I own.

"I can't tonight Danny," I grumbled throwing on my leather jacket over the simple black v-neck I'm sporting.

"Why are you so grumpy? You've been in a foul mood ever since the Lockwood party." She scowled sinking further into the couch hurt flashed briefly in her eyes. I sigh, coming over to fall right on top of her. "Get off of me!" She yelled out playfully shoving my shoulders.

"Not until you promise to stay inside tonight." I mumbled into her shirt as I hug her close to me. Ever since my conversation with Bonnie I've been in nothing but a bad mood. Luckily for the small town of Mystic Falls I've been spending these last few days scouring the internet and every piece of literature I own.

"What's going on tonight? Wait let me guess vampire business." Danny sighed, clearly irritated, as she looked toward the door with defeat etched on to her beautiful face.

"Actually, senior prank night," I said pushing myself up from the couch as I head for the door.

"Really? _You're_ going to senior prank night?" Danny questioned raising an eyebrow in disbelief at the prospect of me participating with my fellow classmates in pranking a bunch of teachers.

"Yep," I choose to leave out the part about the Witch, Bonnie. Danny is still unaware to the reasons of our move to Mystic Falls and I intend to keep it that way.

"Well…good!" I felt a slight of guilt at the excitement in Danny's voice. "It's about time you did something that doesn't involve the supernatural. I hope you have fun….oh put tacs under the teachers chair! That's always a good prank." She beamed at her own suggestion.

"My, my, Danielle Elizabeth Martinez," I tsk'd crossing my arms leaning against the door. "Where did you learn such devious things?" In response to my teasing she smiled sweetly picking up her book.

"Around," she shrugged biting her lip to hide the smirk. I laugh shaking my head.

"Good night Danny!" I yell slamming the door behind me as I walk to my mustang. As of right now, I'm late which means I only have so much time to pester the Bennett witch. To say our conversation the other night didn't go so well would be an understatement.

_"__Hi, can I help you?" Bonnie asked the suspicion clear in her eyes. _

_ "__Yes you can. My name's Alba Martinez," I smirk leaning against the outside of the door. "We need to talk."_

_ "__I'm sorry I don't understand." She shook her head confusion evident in the way she's staring at me. _

_ "__I need your help, well, more like I need your special set of skills." I rose an eyebrow when she narrowed her eyes at me._

_ "__I don't know what you're talking about." She denied making a small smile turn up the corners of my lips._

_ "__You don't have to lie Bonnie. You and I," I said tapping a finger against the outside of my thigh once, "are similar." I grin when her eyes widen at the way every piece of furniture on the porch is now levitating in the air. _

_ "__What are you doing!? Put them down!" She hissed jumping outside to make sure no one saw. It's in that moment that I step between her and the door blocking her way. I feel the shift in the air as she prepares to use her magic._

_ "__Relax Bennett. I'm not going to hurt you; I really do just want to talk." I hold my hands up in surrender when she manages to narrow her eyes further. _

_ "__Why should I trust you?" She asked heatedly making me roll my eyes. _

_ "__I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm asking you to give me five minutes of your time." I gesture toward the chairs now firmly planted back on the ground. _

_ "__Five minutes is all you're getting." She said through her teeth as she plops down in one of the chairs. _

_ "__Fair enough." I smirk behind her back as I take the seat across from her. "Okay first things first, do you still have the power of a hundred dead witches?" I asked bluntly watching as Bonnie's eyes bulge in shock. _

_ "__How did you know about that?" I shake my head frowning at her use of the past tense._

_ "__Doesn't matter, so you don't?" I search her eyes as she shakes her head no. I silently nod digesting her unnerving news. _

_ "__Fine, but you have saved people right? You saved Elena when she was supposed to die in Klaus's ritual and you saved the Gilbert boy when he was shot." _

_ "__Yes, but-"_

_ "__So let's say someone is dying of cancer…could you cure them?" I asked barely containing the hope in my voice. If anyone is capable of saving Danny, it's a Bennett. _

_ "__It doesn't work like that," she shook her head stubbornly, "you're a witch, shouldn't you know this kind of stuff." I deadpan at her tired expression._

_ "__Humor me." I answered emotionless._

_ "__Even if I could save someone like that, it wouldn't work on someone with a disease like cancer." I furrow my brow in thought._

_ "__What do you mean? Why wouldn't it work?" She must be joking…right?_

_ "__Because diseases like cancer are natural. They happen to the body over time unlike being shot with a bullet or drained by a vampire." I feel her eyes, which are now mirroring pity, on me as she takes a breath. "Witches are meant to keep the balance and sadly diseases are part of life. There would be nothing I could do." _

I squeezed the wheel tighter as I pull into the school parking lot. The place is mostly empty save a few cars here and there. The exact opposite of what I would expect from Senior Prank Night. I cut the engine and step out into the cool crisp night taking a deep breath only to have the scent of blood invade my nostrils.

"Of course," I mumbled to myself as I head in the direction the scent is coming from. I'm not shocked when I find the youngest Salvatore passed out on the pavement with a cane shoved through his stomach. "Stefan." I say nudging his body with my foot. Nothing. "Jesus," I groan bending down so I can inspect his wound. Without much thought I grip the end of the cane and rip it out in one swift motion. He doesn't wake up like I initially thought, but he does twitch which I find very peculiar. "Ripper, get up!" I yelled planting both feet on either side of his hips as I stare down at his unconscious face. He looked so young, kind of like Danny. "Huh," I shrug tossing the cane in the air watching as it lands perfectly in my extended hand before I bring it down with a crack across Stefan's face. I chuckled when he shoots up taking a large unnecessary lungful of air. He climbed to his feet on unsteady legs as his eyes wildly roam around the school.

"Elena," he breathed out finally noticing my presence. "Klaus knows Elena is alive." Realization dawned on his face and in an instant he is stumbling towards the school. I don't say anything choosing to follow and see how this whole thing plays out. Chances are Elena is either, A. Dead, wishful thinking on my part; or B. held up in a dingy janitor's closet somewhere waiting for Klaus to spite her. Honestly, I would be happy with either. Sometime I wish I could spite the needy bitch!

"Where are they?" Stefan growled as we turn down yet another hallway. I don't think the guy knows I've been trailing him for the last five minutes because when I touch his elbow to stop him he turns around baring his fangs.

"Cool it, Angel," I snapped letting the hand touching his arm drop to my side. "I can find out where they are, but you have to get your shit under control. Klaus will know the moment you walk in the door that your head isn't in the game." I tell him as he eyes me curiously adjusting to my words. "Okay?"

"I got it." He nods squaring his shoulders like he's preparing for battle which in a way I guess he is.

"Alright," I closed my eyes concentrating, my senses blocking out the other unnecessary sounds. It's just me and the wind.

_"__It will be okay." _

"I hear her." I say focusing even more on my senses.

"Where?" Stefan demanded to know as I shush him. That's when it hits me like a freight train. There's not only the doppelganger's heart beat but two others that are beating rapidly, and from the sound of it they are…my eyes popped open locking with Stefan's.

"The gym; they are in the gym." I replied noting the way his eyes darken at what he's about to walk in to. I watch him run down the hallway and disappear around the corner as I hang back. I groan at myself because I know it's not my fight, but if I want the Bennett witch's help I have to get on her good side and if that means saving the doppelgänger then so be it. In the end, it will be worth it. "Game on." I growled flashing around the corner and into the gym.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." I walked in to find Stefan standing in front of Klaus with Elena and two other students standing fearfully behind the hybrid.

"Well you broke that pledge once already." Klaus remarked his British accent adding to his dominating attitude. Everything about him is dominating, the way his body teased through the long-sleeved Henley and long semi-snug leather pants, leaving little to nothing for the imagination. Which would make any girl swoon with his bad boy attitude and smoldering looks but, just like anyone Klaus possessed flaws, yes, even the Original Hybrid. The biggest flaw Klaus possesses is his arrogance, for God's sake even his posture screamed domineering, and the way his eyes narrowed on Stefan they held behind them triumphant. He knew that he held Stefan in the palm of his hand and that right there fed his ego ten fold.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore and whatever you ask of me…I will do." Stefan lied, the truth clearly written on his face every time he looked at her. He loves her. I watch as Klaus processes his words a small smirk sliding across his face.

"Fair enough, let's drink on it." He suggested clapping Stefan on the back. "Kill them." He gestured towards the two innocent teens sitting on the floor. A girl and a boy both unaware to what is exactly happening in front of them. "What are you waiting for? Kill them!" Klaus yelled starting to become agitated with the ripper.

"Maybe Stefan isn't hungry at the moment." I suggest shrugging my shoulders when everyone's attention shifted to me. "However, the guy does look tasty. What are you? B positive?" I stop beside Stefan placing a hand on my chin, feigning as if I'm deep in thought. "Yeah he looks like a B positive."

"What are you doing!?" Elena shouted actually afraid for me. I held back an eye roll. "Get out of here!" I spared her a glance before turning my icy eyes on Klaus.

"Well what do you think?" I toss the question his way. "Should I get out of here?" I ask running my eyes over his face. He doesn't look angry; he looks the exact opposite.

"I can't say I'm not happy to run into you again love, but these aren't the exact circumstances I hoped to be in when I saw you next." He smirks, his eyes lighting up with intrigue.

"I know I bet you hoped I'd be three drinks closer to your bed, but we can't always get what we want." I matched his cocky smirk with one of my own. Two can play at this game. He laughs making me momentarily forget the situation at hand.

"You have spunk. I like that." He said his eyes twinkling with hidden emotion. "But unfortunately this conversation will have to wait. I have more pressing matters to attend." With that he turned his attention back on Stefan. "Kill them."

"No! Stefan, don't!" I clench my jaw when Elena's voice rings through the gym. "He's not going to hurt me. He already said…" I flinch when she's cut off by Klaus's hand across her face. I can't seem to move as I watch her hit the ground hard with a groan. It's then that Stefan rushes at Klaus with his fangs ready to strike.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up!" Klaus snarled in Stefan's face as he wrapped his hand tighter around Stefan's throat.

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan begged the sincerity of his words clear in his eyes. He is going to give up everything for this girl.

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this." Klaus said locking his eyes on Stefan's in a trance. "Stop fighting." I watch in slight horror and a sick fascination at what Klaus is about to do.

"Don't do this. Don't do this." Stefan pled, his face contorted in anguish. He knew what was happening and I wonder for the first time that night where the hell Damon is. Damon should be here helping his little brother yet he's nowhere to be found. I know if this was Danny I would die saving her.

"I didn't want to; all I wanted was your allegiance, now I'm going to have to take it."

"Don't…Don't…" Stefan tried again only to be cut off by Klaus's commanding tone.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just, obey." He finished setting the youngest Salvatore back on his feet with a dazed expression. Klaus smiled at his handiwork making me shake my head. "Now kill them Ripper." I glare when Stefan's face transformed on demand and I'm moving before he has a chance to take a step.

"Now Stefan," I taunt using my body as a barrier between him and the two teens. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that the mind is a powerful tool?" He doesn't listen as he keeps advancing towards me his eyes locked on the girl's over my shoulder. I catch a glimpse of Klaus watching me curiously as he doesn't lift a finger to try to stop me. "Stefan!" I yell finally breaking him out of his trance so his attention is focused on me.

"Move." He commanded trying to intimidate me. I laugh in disbelief.

"That's cute Stefan, but if you want to scare me it's going to take a lot more than your vampire face and a few hostile words." I crossed my arms lifting my chin silently challenging him. He takes the bait as he rushes towards me in an effort to sweep me off my feet, but I'm two steps ahead as I punch him in the gut sending him crashing into the wall. "Ouch! Did I hear a rib crack?" I giggle despite the situation because this is kind of funny, and might I dare say a bit of rush.

"Now, now love we can't have you putting a damper in my plans." The British accent sends a shiver down my spine as Klaus's arms snake out to wrap around me from behind. I don't have time to react as my back is pushed against his chest with his arms secured firmly around my own making them useless.

"You know if you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask even originals need some loving." I snigger as Klaus breathed out a laugh.

"Are you volunteering sweetheart?" His breath fanned over my ear causing a small smirk to sprout.

"That depends…" I trail off when I see Stefan rip savagely into the girl's neck. Her scream echoed through the small gym causing my heart to sink.

"On what?" Klaus goads as he squeezes me tighter to his chest.

"If you see this coming," I smirk before zapping the arms circling me causing him to hiss and let go. I spin fully intent on shoving him back to get Elena and Stefan out of here, but I'm surprised when I'm slammed into the gym floor. I grunt as I become aware of his body pressing into mine with his hand-held tight around my throat. His face is centimeters from my own a frown curling his lips. "So…pick me up tomorrow at eight?" I smirk smugly when a large smile replaces his frown.

"I'll see you at seven sweetheart." I rolled my eyes at his cocky attitude taking the hand he extends as I climb to my feet.

"Don't get too cocky, _love_," I mock in a British accent noticing the way his smile widens, "you don't even know my name which might make things a little awkward." I raise my eyebrow waiting for the bullshit about to spill out of his mouth, when the gym doors are suddenly flung open revealing a very pissed off blond.

"Where is it!? Where's my necklace!?" The girl screamed in Elena's face making me like her already.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked walking over to the pair as I follow.

"She has my necklace! Look!" The girl shoves the phone in Klaus's face which gives me a good view of the picture on the screen. It's of Stefan and Elena happily in love posing for the shot, but what grabs my attention is the necklace around the doppelgänger neck. The same necklace Katherine stole from Bonnie days earlier.

"Well, well. More lies," Klaus remarked turning towards Stefan anger and slight disappoint written all over his face.

"Where is it!?" The girl I've come to deduce as Rebekah, Klaus's sister, screams once again. Her patience thrown out the window the moment she found out her necklace was given to the doppelgänger.

"I don't have it anymore!" Elena yelled out fearfully already taking small steps back.

"You're lying!" Rebekah countered vamping out and lunging at Elena. I can't bring myself to help the doppelgänger as fangs pierce skin because I still don't believe she deserves to be saved.

"Knock it off!" Klaus growled pulling Rebekah off Elena acting every bit the role of the big brother and Rebecca the spoiled little sister.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" She screams surprising me when she doesn't stomp her foot as well. I look toward Elena to find her face full of fear and uncertainty. She has no idea where it is. I sigh stepping up to be the doppelgängers shield between her and the originals.

"Elena is telling the truth. She has no idea where your necklace is, really." I hold up my hand and narrow my eyes when Rebekah growls her veins coming out. "But I happen to know that Katherine stole the necklace from Bonnie a few days ago. She posed as Elena and since everyone in this town are raging idiots, no one knew the difference." I shrug as both original's faces darken.

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus smirked pressing a button on the remote in his hand so the gym clock displays twenty minutes. "20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want too." Klaus compelled Stefan.

"No Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena begged looking towards Stefan fearfully.

"No one leaves; if she tries to run fracture her spine." Klaus yells spinning around to grab my wrist on his way out the door. "You're coming with me sweetheart." He whispered making sure to keep a hold on me as I'm sandwiched between him and Rebekah.

"Who are you?" Rebekah asked in distaste as she gives me a once over.

"Rebekah, be nice." Klaus warned as we turn another corner.

"What she's just a hu-" before she has time to finish her sentence I'm sending her flying into a set of lockers. Klaus pulled up short looking from his sister to me in amusement.

"You're a witch," he nodded like he knew this the whole time.

"Not exactly," I growl openly displaying my vampire face when Rebekah lunges at me. However, Klaus is quick to step in the middle holding his sister back.

"Rebekah I think you need to go check up on the werewolf. Now." Klaus barks pushing her down the hallway where she reluctantly flashes away but not before sending me a death glare. "It's not wise to toy with Rebekah she has quite the temper." Klaus looks to me in fascination. "You are quite the puzzle, aren't you?" He purrs walking around me in slow circles.

"Why do I have the strange feeling that you're checking out my ass?" I raise an eyebrow when he chuckles stopping in front of me.

"Yes, quite the puzzle," he murmured wrapping his hand around my wrist gently tugging so I fall in step beside him.

"So all of this is because you can't make hybrids?" I prod gently not wanting to overstep my boundaries. I may be impulsive at times, but I'm not stupid.

"If you want to get answers you have to go to extremes." He answered glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. "Are you ever going to tell me your name?" He asked clearly trying not to smirk when I sigh.

"If you want my name you'll find it. I don't just hand it out to anyone." I tease barely noticing when he let's go of my wrist allowing me to walk freely beside him.

"Well I guess I have some work to do." He grins, the dimples in his cheeks showing.

"I guess you do." I nod detaching myself from his side when I see Bonnie and Matt soaking wet outside of the pool doors.

"Tyler…" I hear Bonnie answer sadly her face full of sorrow.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Matt asks making me draw my eyebrows together in confusion. Tyler is the werewolf? Of course he's the werewolf how could I not connect those dots sooner? _Oh right, I became a victim to my hormones_, I think my face darkening at the dangerous game I'm playing.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Klaus's voice rings out behind me as I watch Matt and Bonnie turn to him in surprise. "Given the choice, doppelgänger or a hybrid, I go hybrid every time."

"You're with him? I should have known." Bonnie spits her eyes falling on me. I raise an eyebrow straightening my shoulders.

"Tell me Bonnie do you always jump to conclusions or have all these vampires made you less intuitive?" I bite, the week catching up to me. I came here for one thing and I managed to get sucked into a whole new mess.

"If you think I'm going to help you, you are dead wrong." She glares making me shake my head in disbelief.

"Wow, you Bennett witches are quite the judgmental group. Sheila would be so proud of you right now." I can feel the darkness starting to surround me as I turn around to face Klaus.

"If you want your hybrids to work, you don't need to kill the doppelgänger. You need her blood. Feed her blood to Tyler and he should be fine." I explain turning my back on all of them and flashing out of the school.

* * *

"Oh good you're home!" Danny's voice greets me when I trudge through the door. I find her in the same spot with her book long forgotten as she watches a movie. "I just put in Pitch Perfect, sit with me!" She patted the spot next to her while I take my shoes off and do as she says. "How was prank night?" She asks as I lay down setting my head in her lap.

"It went really great, I brought up the tac idea and they loved it." I close my eyes hating the need to lie to Danny.

"That's awesome! I'm sure they will be so surprised." I nod wrapping my arms around her legs. "Hey are you okay? Something else seems wrong?" I can hear the worry lacing her words.

"Nope I'm good, I'm just happy to be home." I mumble sighing when Danny starts to rub my back.

"Yeah I bet you are tired. It's okay if you fall asleep, but I'm going to stay up and watch this. I love the ending." She says still rubbing soothing circles on my back. I smile ignoring the throbbing ache in my chest at what went down tonight. It's a major setback, but I'm not going to give up. I will never give up.

* * *

"Alba!" I groaned swatting at the person shaking my shoulder. "Alba wake up!"

"Danny, what do you want?" I peek open one eye to find her staring at me with wide eyes. I notice the movie is only half way over and it's still dark out.

"Some man just came to the door for you, he told me to give you these!" She exclaims running out of the room giving me enough time to sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Aren't they pretty?" Danny breathed setting the vase down on the table in front of me. I just gape at the blood-red roses filling the vase and the room with their color.

"They are beautiful," I agree bending over to smell one.

"Here he told me to give you this as well." Danny hands me an envelope with my name printed in elegant cursive across the front.

_Alba,_

_I'm incredibly sorry to have to cancel on our date. Some unforeseen events have caused me to leave town for a bit. I hope you enjoy the flowers and know that I fully intend to see you again. _

_Until next time,_

_Klaus_

I fold the paper up in disbelief as I stare at the gorgeous flowers. What have I gotten myself in to?

* * *

**Thanks so much guys! Review I love to hear from you! If you have questions or would like to see some more of something I'm down for any suggestions! I would really love to reach at least twenty reviews :) So I send the challenge to you guys!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey thank you to all that reviewed and to my followers! You guys are the best plus we hit the mark of twenty reviews which I am stoked about! Another thank you to my beta reader dearlyfantastical5511! Anyways I hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries only Alba and Danny**

**Chapter 6**

**A life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable but more useful than a life spent doing nothing- George Bernard Shaw**

* * *

Shaw had no idea how right he was. Or at least I hope he was right because as of right now I'm about to make one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

"Senior year! Wooo!" I roll my eyes at the rowdy group of boys barreling past me to the front doors of the high school. To say I would rather jump off a cliff into shark infested waters than be standing here right now; would be an understatement. However, it is my senior year so I might as well have some fun.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" I narrow my icy blue eyes at the sound of the Bennet Bitch's voice. She and the cheerleader are all eyes for the doppelgänger. Who at this very moment can't shut up about her anniversary with Stefan. We get it; he sacrificed himself for Damon only to be turned into a brainless sock puppet. It's time to get over it and move on to plan B.

"I have to be here. I have to put it behind me," the doppelgänger begins as I slid the ray bans that were tucked safely into my pocket on my face. "New year. New life." She finished her cliché statement just as I come upon their little group.

"I couldn't agree more," I smirked as I brushed past a shocked Elena, only to shove my way in between a pissed off Bonnie and a confused Caroline. I felt my grin widen when I detect their eyes trailing me as I strut into the school. Okay, maybe this wouldn't the _worst_ mistake I've ever made.

The school was fairly small making finding my locker easy. However, avoiding the Scooby gang might prove to be a bigger challenge than I initially thought.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Bonnie glared coming up beside me. I laughed slamming my locker closed with just enough force to ruffle the Bennett's hair.

"I believe I am going to class. What are you doing?" I said in a condescending tone as I lean against my locker raising a curious eyebrow; when she fails to answer me.

"Listen I don't know what you want, but you better stay away from Elena." She straightened her shoulders narrowing her eyes as I felt the charge in the air.

"Bonnie," I tsk-tsked shaking my head, "I thought witches were supposed to be discreet when it came to their magic?" I smirked when she visibly deflated as more people shuffle past us. "Don't worry Bennett, as hard as it is to believe, I'm not here for your precious doppelgänger."

"I know why you are here," I hum in mild amusement as she continues, "but if you mess with any of my friends on your search for answers, it won't end well." She threatened as I nod my head feigning understanding.

"I completely understand," I said as I bent down to whisper in her ear, "but if you think you intimidate me, you have another thing coming." I smiled sweetly ignoring her death glare as I start my walk to class. School hasn't even officially started yet and I've already been threatened. It's looking like a promising year.

"I'm going to be late for class." I heard Elena's voice as I turn the corner, and with my Martinez luck, just in time to witness Stefan grip her wrist and spin her around.

"Oh, class is this way." He smiled without humor as the doppelgänger struggled in his hold. "Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the hundredth time? No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter than neither do you." He answered rather peeved which I couldn't blame the guy. High school sucks.

"I said let me go." She gritted out right as Alaric came out of his classroom.

"Let her go." Alaric demanded staring Stefan down. I nodded in appreciation, at the human, for his courage. I watched as Stefan faked a laugh before he violently pushed the teacher against the lockers with a hand wrapped around his throat. What is it with this town and choking people?

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena yelled drawing the attention of some nosy students. I silently cursed the Ripper as I quickly made my way over to the trio.

"Well as much fun as the show was," I smiled humorlessly looking straight into Alaric's eyes as I palmed Stefan's face and shoved him backwards, "I have a quick question for my teacher before class begins." I turned bored eyes on Stefan who looks like he would love nothing more than to rip my throat out. "I'll see you in class Stefan!" I beam brightly putting on a show for the last of the students walking past.

"You're not going to get in my way. Okay, Ric?" He smiles turning less than friendly eyes on Elena and I. "I'll see you both in class." He nodded heading for the door.

"Oh, Stefan, save me a seat!" I laughed when he threw me a forced smile over his shoulder. "Tool," I muttered focusing my attention back on Alaric and Elena, who can't take their eyes from me. "You're not going to give me detention are you?" I smirked causing a head shake from Alaric.

"You remind me too much of Damon," he said sighing but nodding nonetheless. "Thank you, though."

"Yes, thank you," Elena said quietly coming up beside Ric.

"Anytime," I nodded trying to hide the small smile that played on my lips. The fact that this moment just made the doppelgänger question everything she assumed about me. I chuckled taking the closest seat toward the door of the classroom. I love keeping people guessing.

"You're in my seat." I glanced up at Stefan's monotone voice in time to see some kid hurriedly get out of his seat to find another. The boy was conveniently sitting next to Elena, who looked like she might be sick. A small miniscule part of me felt bad for the girl and it's this part that has me abandoning my seat.

"I'm going to regret this," I mumbled as I quickly slid into the seat seconds before Stefan sat down. "Thanks for saving me a seat." I winked at him before turning my attention to the front of the room. I don't have to look at Elena or Caroline to see their matching looks of surprise because let's face it; no one is more shocked than me. I can feel the back of my neck begin to tingle as Stefan bends down to whisper in my ear.

"Do you have any idea the game you're playing?" He breathed trying his hardest to sound threatening. I leaned back until my head is resting on his shoulder and my mouth is level with his ear.

"Do you have any idea about the _**fucks,**_ I don't give?" I answered back with just as much vigor.

"Okay, class will everyone take their seats." Alaric yelled eyeing Stefan as he took the seat next to mine. I looked down at my papers as I realized I just became the filling to a supernatural sandwich. _How wonderful_.

"Hey," I lifted my eyes to meet the brown irises of the doppelgänger as she gets my attention. "Thank you." She gave me a small smile and nod of gratitude. I simply returned with a simple nod.

"There's a bonfire tonight," Caroline leaned over to whisper before I had a chance to ignore them. "You should come out; everyone is going to be there." I nodded as I move my attention back to Alaric. I should have known this would happen; that the doppelgänger and her friends would try to infiltrate my life. No good deed goes unpunished.

"Welcome back seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders…the Native Americans." Alaric began just as Rebekah glided into the room.

"What about the Vikings?" She asked smugly taking a seat in the front row. I smirked when the doppelgänger and cheerleader's faces' drop.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" Alaric asked confused about who she could be. Obviously, someone is out of the loop.

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new, and history's my favorite subject." She grinned drawing every male eye in the room to her. Let the year begin.

* * *

I slammed my locker closed rather forcefully as I try not to punch every person that glances in my direction. I'm only three classes in and already I want to kill, maim, and torture every living human that gets in my way. To say my first day isn't going the way I want it to would be an understatement. Already I've received multiple glares from the Bennett witch, Stefan, and Rebekah, but that's not what's getting to me.

"Alba! We're sitting over here!" I lifted my gaze from my walk through the quad to see the doppelgänger waving me over to her, and the cheerleader. She's smiling at me with sincerity making me want to vomit. Glares and threats I can handle, a friendship with the doppelgänger, I cannot.

"If you don't come to us, we'll come to you!" Caroline shouted as she notices my shifty eyes. I growled to myself as I begrudgingly started making my way towards the pair. I'm halfway to the overly cheerful two-some, when I feel my pocket start to vibrate.

"Oh ,thank god," I mumbled quickly taking my phone out and flipping it open, not bothering to check the caller idea. "Hello."

"Yes is this Alba Martinez?" An authoritative voice asked on the other end of the line. I straighten up as goosebumps pepper my skin.

"This is her." I answered speed walking to my mustang as I nervously search for my keys.

"This is Nurse Rose, I'm calling from the middle school. Danny seems to have spiked a fever in the last hour, and with her condition I thought it would be best if you came to get her."

"I'm on my way." I hung up yanking open my car door and sliding behind the wheel. I don't even bother to go inside and explain the situation to my teachers. Honestly, I don't have time to waste on such trivial things. I jump into my car and set off to take care of my sister. A ten minute drive was out of the question, Danny needed me now, so I squealed into the middle school parking lot in three minutes. Not my proudest moment, but laws are made to be broken where Danny is concerned. I walked into the main office finding no one, so I raced down the hall finding the nurse's office with little trouble.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Danny Martinez," I tell the nurse who is a plump woman in her late fifties with thinning hair and a no-nonsense attitude. _Great_.

"Yes, she is just in there," she pointed to a closed-door to her left. I took a step intent on seeing my sister when the woman held out a hand stopping me. "I'm sorry, but we need a parent or guardians signature to check Danny out." I sigh irritated as I hold out my hand.

"Alright, I'll sign just tell me where." I watched the woman smile insincerely as she looked me over with judging eyes.

"Are you her parent?" I shook my head opening my mouth only to have her cut me off. "Are you her guardian?"

"I'm her older sister and we don't have anyone in the parent department. I am the parent, so if you'll please just let me take her home-"

"Nope I'm sorry not until this sheet is filled out." She smiled taking a seat flipping open some cheesy romance novel. I gape at her in disbelief. This bitch has to be kidding me. I quickly scan the waiting room to find six people sitting aimlessly around which makes compulsion out of the question. I walked outside only to start pacing the sidewalk trying to figure something else out. There is _no one_ I can call it's just me and Da- I stop short when the thought hits me and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt it's my best option. I bit my lip and look towards the sky as I pull out my phone and dial the one number I never thought I would have to use.

"I thought you said someone was coming," the nurse asked peeved at having to wait so long. I don't even spare her a glance as I flip through a magazine I found in the recycling bin.

"He'll be here." I sighed looking at the clock to find that half an hour has passed. I'm going to kill him.

"Well when?" She snapped standing up from her position in the chair. "I have a one o'clock appointment."

"Sounds pressing," I answer smugly tossing the magazine aside. "I guess, you'll just have to wait." I smiled out of pure victory.

"Actually I think you'll just have to wait until I get back," she leers swinging open the door only to reveal a very bored Damon Salvatore.

"You rang." He directed at me over the nurse's shoulder that can't seem to keep her eyes off Damon.

"Yes," I stand up walking to the front desk and handing him the clip board with the necessary sheets on it. "I need you to sign these," I leaned in so only he can hear me. "And if you are hungry" I look over to the bitch gawking at Damon. "I suggest the nurse," he pulled back surprise etched his features. I shrugged in response as I walked toward Danny's room, "Consider it a reward." I threw over my shoulder before I opened the door to the room Danny's in. I found her curled in a ball on a worn out cot with paper-thin blankets; that wouldn't keep any living human being warm. "Danny," I whispered bending down next to her shaking frame. "Danny?" I pulled the hair back from her face noticing how pale she is.

"Can I-I g-go home n-n-now?" She stuttered cracking her eyes open long enough to see that it's me. I nodded my head wrapping one arm around her lower back while my other snakes underneath her knees so I can hoist her into my arms.

"Yeah we can go home," I murmur as her head lands on my shoulder.

"Need any help?" I spun around surprised that I hadn't sensed Damon's presence sooner. He was leaning casually against the door his eyes focused on Danny who is already falling asleep.

"No I got her." I tell him inching toward the door, but he's quick to block my path.

"Give her to me." He said holding out his arms for her. I' m quick to recoil from his awaiting hands as I smash her to my chest.

"No. Why?" I questioned completely confused by his attitude. He's lacking his usual sarcasm and snark as he looked into my eyes.

"Because if a twig like you walks out of here carrying her, people might get suspicious," He answered slightly annoyed, "now give her to me." I hesitate looking down at Danny's tired face before slowly handing her over. I felt my heart clench when Damon finally took her from my arms, it feels like no matter what I do, I'll always have to let her go. "I've got her." He said surprising me with the gentleness in his voice and the way his eyes soften when Danny throws her arms around his neck.

"I know," I smile genuinely as I stare at the pair. "Come on," I motioned for him to follow me as I walk out of the office. The nurse is nowhere to be seen and I send a silent prayer that Damon actually fed from her. I let him trail me to my car where I hold open the passenger door waiting for him to set Danny inside.

"How long?" It's the one question I've been dreading to hear, but I should have expected it from Damon. He's not one to beat around the bush.

"Long enough for me to find a cure," I said slamming the door shut turning to him. His head is tilted slightly to the side like he's finally figuring out the puzzle.

"What made you think the witch could help you?" He asked his words holding nothing but genuine curiosity.

"I've heard stories about the Bennett's and I just thought-"

"She's your last hope, isn't she?" He cut me off making me bite my lip. I shook my head in denial as I look at something over his shoulder.

"I'm not giving up Damon. Bonnie may have been my biggest hope, but she's certainly not my last." I told him my voice laced with determination. I let him chew over my words as I walked around the car to the driver's side. I had just opened the door when Damon finally spoke up.

"You know… everyone dies... one day." I know he doesn't mean for it to be cruel, but it stings nonetheless.

"You're still here," I smiled when he actually smirked nodding his head.

"Touche." He said turning on his heel to head for his car.

"Hey Damon!" I yell to his retreating figure waiting until he's fully facing me to continue. "Thank you." I nodded my head almost laughing when his face pinches in surprise.

"You're welcome." He smiled opening his mouth like he has something important to say, but he hesitates last-minute. "I'll see you tonight." I frown at his back as I watch him get in his car and leave. The whole way home I can't shake the feeling that Damon might just be a reason for me to stay after all.

* * *

There are exactly three things I'm aware of when I step foot into party central. One, Danny is passed out at home and I'm here babysitting a bunch of kids…again. Second, that despite popular belief in Mystic Falls, a bonfire is never just a bonfire and lastly I heard that seniors get free booze. I smile widely when that rumor turned into fact as I catch sight of a keg. I weave my way through the mass of bodies gyrating against each other as they slop beer on themselves and their partners.

"So you're into Tyler now. That's kind of fickle." I heard and saw Stefan talking to Rebekah as I draw nearer to the booze. Of course, he would be where the beer is, god forbid someone grabbed a drink without the ripper getting one as well.

"When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk. Until then, a girl has needs." She answered haughtily taking a long pull from her cup.

"I second that." I point at her as I pour myself a cup full of poorly made beer. This a school event, damn it, where's the good stuff?

"What are you doing here? This isn't exactly your scene." Stefan asked his smile less than friendly.

"I could ask you the same thing Ripper," I paused taking a sip of my drink, "but then I remember you're Klaus's little bitch now. Tell me something Stefan, when you disobey does he spank you with a rolled up newspaper?" I kept eye contact with the vampire even as Rebekah snorted into her beer as she tried to contain her laughter.

"You know Alba," Stefan began leaning forward until his face is centimeters from my own. "I may only be here to protect Klaus's blood bag, but he never said anything about not draining a few teenagers along the way." His eyes are cold and calculated, eerie in a mindless robot kind of way. I lean forward even more so he and Rebekah are the only ones that can see my face.

"Stefan, I would like to see you try." I growled letting my eyes darken as the wind picks up speed momentarily, causing the party to pause at the random gust of wind. However, it's done before it even started and I manage to get the desired effect to leave Stefan thinking over his next actions. I meander my way over to the bonfire and take a seat off to the side. It's the perfect spot for me to observe, but not be seen. I watch Stefan being completely cold towards the doppelgänger while she tries to act drunk. Most likely it's her and the gang's plan to get Stefan vervain'd and chained up in the Salvatore basement. If it works I will be greatly surprised. I see Damon trying to distract the original with his charms, but he doesn't quite have what it takes now that he's finally closing in on the doppelgänger. I do get a kick out of Rebekah stabbing him with her marshmallow when she figures out his true intentions.

"Why are they trying to distract me?" Rebekah demanded to know as she takes the empty seat beside me.

"They are trying to kidnap Stefan. So, they can have an intervention on him." I turned to her scowling face. "They are trying to get him to turn his emotions back on."

"That's impossible; he won't have his emotions until my brother wants him to." She answered annoyed as I shrug.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them. Even if they manage to vervain him there's no way he'll be stuck in that basement for more than a day or two. The only thing these people are good at is getting other people killed with their actions." I said lifting my head just in time to catch Damon's furious eyes as he leaves the party. Well chalk that up to another failed relationship.

"Very true," she sighed bored; much like me with the bonfire. "I'm bored." I rolled my eyes at the blond's knack for speaking _everything_ that's on her mind. I stand stretching my legs beginning to walk away before I realize no one is following me. I turned my head to see that Rebekah hasn't moved, she's just watching me with a defeated expression. "Are you coming?" I raise an eyebrow when her face brightens before becoming suspicious.

"Where?" She asked standing to brush the dirt off her clothes.

"My house," I said over my shoulder as I continue to walk away from the party. I don't have to look behind me to know that she is following me this time.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode," I swept my arm out in a grand gesture at the average home. We are standing in the very small foyer with the living room to the left, hallway leading to the kitchen right across from the door, and the stairs leading to the second floor to our right. The walls are a simple pale yellow with only a few framed photos adorning the walls. Mostly of Danny and me or Danny, mom, and me before everything changed. We have polished wood floors with little to no scuff marks and the necessary furniture and fixtures that make a house a home.

"It's…." she snuck a peek at me before continuing, "it's lovely." She gritted out almost like it hurt her to say it. I laughed in amusement at the original trying to be friendly.

"You don't have to lie to make friends Rebekah," I chuckle watching her face fall. "Okay maybe you do, but not with me. Don't be someone else for me." I told her turning before I can see the expression of genuine surprise and happiness on the girl's face. I steered us into the kitchen where we have a lone kitchen island to seat guests. "Bourbon or whiskey?" I asked holding up both bottles as Rebekah scans them in thought.

"Whiskey," she nodded sitting down on one of the three stools we own.

"Fine choice," I compliant grabbing two shot glasses and setting them down between the two of us.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rebekah questioned allowing me to pause as I took my shot.

"I'm not being nice to you. This is how I treat everyone…well almost everyone." I shrug pouring us another shot. "You're no different from anyone else, well besides the fact that your over a thousand years old and British." She got a chuckle out of that.

"I see why you've caught my brother's eye." She smiled giving me the once over. I shook my head and down my third and final shot.

"Your brother should find someone else to have his eye on," I answered with little emotion. "I'm not the kind of girl he's looking for."

"What kind of girl are you?" Rebekah wanted to know as she starts on the puzzle that is me. I sigh bracing my hands against the counter.

"The kind of girl who doesn't believe in love," I raise my shoulders and give her a sly smile when she snorts.

"Even the most volatile creatures believe in love, you are no different." Rebekah stated knowingly with a hint of amusement behind her eyes.

"We'll see," I smirk putting my glass in the sink.

"Yes, we will Nic always gets what he wants." She smirked electing a raised eyebrow in response.

"Who's Nic?" Danny questioned as she appeared around the corner looking better than she did hours earlier. She smiled when she spots Rebekah walking right over and taking the seat next to her. "Hi I'm Danielle, but everyone calls me Danny." She beamed making me smile as I watch her work the original.

"Rebekah," I watch Danny look Rebekah over before she turns to me.

"You are right Alba, she is very pretty." She nodded her head enthusiastically as I roll my eyes.

"I never said that." I laugh dodging the towel Danny throws at my head. "Easy, Rocky!"

"Don't listen to Alba, she doesn't know how to make friends." Danny shook her head to Rebekah who is watching our exchange in enjoyment. "You're the original, right?" Rebekah just nodded her head probably unsure of how to go about judging Danny. "What's it like being a thousand years old?" Rebekah looked to me baffled by Danny's question. I'm not sure anyone has ever asked this girl her thoughts on anything.

"It's thrilling yet boring, depressing yet joyful, its life. It's always changing." She explained as Danny listens intently. I can't tell who is more fun to watch Danny or Rebekah.

"What's it like traveling the world?" Danny kept the questions coming as her and Rebekah have their own little conversation. Rebekah doesn't seem the least bit annoyed by her and Danny can't seem to get enough of the original's answers.

"What I'm saying is if you get the chance to travel, Madrid is a must." Rebekah told Danny as I zoned back into their conversation. I feel my heart drop at the sad smile that crossed Danny's beautiful face.

"One day," she whispered more to herself as she ripped off the beanie she had worn. She'd lost a lot more hair since the Lockwood party, and it's starting to become more noticeable. I stiffen when Danny ran her hand through her locks only to have a few strands fall out. She hung her head trying to cover up her distraught face. It killed me, the anguish that filled my heart made the determination in my heart grow. I couldn't let Danny down, she deserved to travel the world, grow up, get married, have children, grandchildren, and then when she had lived a full life, and was old and grey ; she'd die in a blissful sleep.

"You know, I could show you how to do your hair so you wouldn't have to wear that beanie all the time." Rebekah told Danny who is all too eager to learn.

"Really!?" She exclaimed already jumping out of her seat to drag Rebekah to her room. I followed listening to the pair chatter about hair and make-up. I've never been good with the girly stuff so I'm incredibly grateful toward Rebekah. I sit on the edge of Danny's bed as Rebekah started to fuss with Danny's hair.

"You have gorgeous hair and an even more beautiful face. If you twist your hair like this," she showed Danny in the mirror as she piles the hair on top of her head so it falls in graceful curls. Hiding the balding spots. "See you can't even notice," she nodded admiring her handiwork as she took it down to show her a few other hair placements. Each one is unique and showed off Danny's pretty face. I smiled at the expression of pure happiness that lightened up Danny's features as her and Rebekah joked around. I looked to the original to find her having just as much, if not more fun than Danny. I couldn't make any assumptions yet, but from the looks of it, Rebekah is here to stay.

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys! Review! Tell me what you like or don't, I'm all ears! Congrats on winning the challenge!**


	7. Chapter 7 Part One

**Hello my fantastic readers! I know it's been ages, but I just wanted to say thank you for hanging in there with me. I do plan to update a lot faster than this, but with college and work it was difficult. So this is the first half of chapter 7 and the second half will be coming soon. Shout out to my beta reader dearlyfantastical5511, you are awesome girl! As always it's a pleasure guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries only Alba and Danny**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**There are two kinds of secrets; those we keep from others and the ones we hide from ourselves- Frank Warren**

* * *

_"__Alba! Sweetie where are you?" I hear my mother's breathless voice behind me as I giggled running deeper into the woods. _

_ "__Come find me mommy!" I scream chancing a glance behind me to find no one in sight. I slowed to a stop my earlier excitement fading fast as I scan the trees. "Mommy?" I whispered my blue eyes instantly filling up with tears. "Mommy!?" I cried out suddenly very aware that I'm all alone now. _

_ "__Excuse me," I spun around my heart hammering in my chest at the man who stands in front of me. "Whoa," he said holding up his hands and taking a couple of steps back. "I'm not going to hurt you; I'm only here to help." I stare up at him anxiously my blue eyes finding his green ones. He's clearly in a state of shock as he looks down at me, but I don't know why._

_"__Who are you?" I sniffled remembering my mother telling me to be a big girl when she's not around. _

_ "__My name's Stefan," he said slowly inching forward as I watch his every step like a hawk ready to take off in a moment's notice. "What is your name?" I looked down at my shoes when I answer._

_ "__Alba." _

_ "__Alba? That's a very pretty name." Stefan coos bending down so he's looking me in the eyes. "Alba where is your mom?" I instantly started to tear up again as I realized I had no idea. _

_ "__I don't know," I sobbed letting the tears fall freely in front of this new stranger. "We were playing a game and I guess I just got lost." I cried harder bringing my small hands to my eyes to shield them from Stefan's view. _

_ "__Hey, hey," I feel his hands gently prying my fingers away from my face. "It's going to be okay Alba. I will help you find your mom." Stefan smiled making my bottom lip quiver._

_ "__You will?" I asked hopeful that maybe this stranger would be able to help me. I watch him nod as he stands up allowing me time to wipe the tears from my face._

_ "__Come on I bet I know where your mother is." He nodded his head in front of us beginning to walk in that direction. I bit my lip as I thought about what mommy said about strangers. If you don't know them, don't go anywhere with them. But he introduced himself to me so that technically doesn't make him a stranger anymore, right? I shake my head as I run after Stefan snagging his hand in mine. He looked down at me in surprise when I squeezed his hand tight afraid that if I let go he'll disappear._

_ "__Don't leave me Stefan, okay?" I peered up at him while trying to keep up with his fast pace. I sighed in relief when he nods his head, his face softening as he squeezes my hand back._

* * *

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

"Ugh! Rebekah pick up your phone!" I growled throwing a pillow in the general direction of the annoying ass phone and it's dead as a doornail owner.

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

"Oh for the love of-"I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I scanned the small room. After Danny and I managed to talk Rebekah into watching Twilight, which we endlessly mocked, we ended up passing out on the living room floor. "Rebekah! Phone!" I yelled. I am even more of a bitch in the morning than I am during the day, but even with my bitchy tone the original doesn't even flinch as if she hadn't heard me at all.

"Here," Danny yawns handing me the phone before rolling over and falling back to asleep. I clicked the receive button as I angrily put it to my ear.

"You better be on the verge of death right now if you are waking me up this early." I barked not really caring who is on the other end.

"Well, good morning to you too, love." Klaus's smooth British accent slides through the phone making me roll my eyes.

"Don't for a second think that just because you're the original hybrid; I won't kick your ass…because I will." I huffed rolling the crick out of my neck. I know I'm usually a lot classier than this, but no morning coffee and less than eight hours of sleep would turn any girl into a monster.

"Oh I have no doubts that you wouldn't try," he answered smugly his tone full of amusement and sarcasm. "Though you succeeding is a whole other matter." I can practically see the playful smirk turning up his lips at the idea of me taking him on.

"You know what Klaus," I said slyly an even bigger smile splitting my face, "too bad you weren't here to take me on that date. I had to cuddle with myself last night." I bite my lip when I feel the beginning of laughter bubbling its way out of my mouth as Klaus silently cursed to himself.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll have plenty of chances to make it up to you." He bounced back clearly not letting my little comment get him down for long. I smiled because let's face it the man is charming as hell.

"As fun as that sounds I'm going to have to pass." I say recalling my conversation the previous night with Rebekah. As much as I wish I could be one of those girls that has relationships; I'm not.

"Is that so?" Klaus asked not the least bit deterred as his voice holds no anger only determination.

"I know how are you going to compel your way out of this one?" I chuckled expecting the small laugh I receive from Klaus.

"Yes, well, it looks like I'm going to have to work a little harder than, doesn't it?" He answered like he's already thinking of ways to woo me. I just shook my head as I reach over Danny and punch Rebekah straight in the arm.

"Rebekah, get up, Klaus is on the phone." She merely shifted not the least bit bothered that I punched her arm so hard it would break a normal person's bone.

"She's a tough one to wake up love. I suggest you let her be." Klaus captured my attention once again as I crawled to my feet.

"I'm sorry was there a reason you called?" I asked tip toeing my way over Danny and a half eaten bowl of popcorn to Rebekah. She's sprawled out her golden hair fanning over her pillow like a halo. Jesus, even when she's sleeping the girl looks like a million bucks.

"Actually I wanted to know if you got my flowers?" My eyes instantly slid to the stairs where the roses are sitting on the bedside table in my room.

"I got them." I kept it short as I start to nudge the blond original with my foot. "They are beautiful," I sighed finally relenting and plopping down next to Rebekah.

"I'm glad you liked them," he said like my response made him genuinely happy. "But I must be going sweetheart. I'm sure you'll give my best to the mystic falls bunch." He said making me laugh.

"I'm sure they will be thrilled to hear from you. Good-bye Klaus." I hang up the phone tossing it on the couch.

"How was flirting with my brother?" I narrow my eyes at Rebekah who is now wide awake smirking in my direction.

"It was kind of like you flirting with Stefan, oh wait," I snapped my fingers shaking my head, "Stefan doesn't flirt back." I smiled wide when Rebekah deadpans kicking her foot out so fast I don't even see it until it's hitting me in the stomach sending me flying into the wall. I groaned when a light dusting of drywall rains down on me and coats the floor.

"You're paying for that hole bitch." I grumbled peeling myself off the floor so I can walk back over to a beaming Rebekah.

"I'll buy you some paint too so we can change this god awful color." She looked around the room in disgust as I deadpan stepping over her.

"Get out of my house." I heard her chuckle as I make my way upstairs to prepare for yet another day in the town of Mystic Falls.

* * *

The town is in full on preparation mode as people decorate the square. Another founder's day event that most people could care less about, but they take part because it gives them a reason to drink.

"Oh everything looks so pretty." Danny awes taking in the lanterns and twinkling lights hanging from the trees. I spot Caroline and Bonnie hanging streamers on a nearby lamp-post down the street as I try to steer us in the opposite direction. "Hey isn't that Caroline Forbes?" Danny asked curiously making me look at her skeptically.

"How do you know Caroline Forbes?" I raised an eyebrow when Danny rolls her eyes while tugging on my arm for me to follow her.

"How do you _not _know Caroline Forbes?" She said this like I'm the idiotic one. However, I trail her obediently as she makes a beeline for the pair.

"Okay you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that." I caught Caroline state while helping Bonnie jump down from the ladder.

"There. You commented." Bonnie stated finality layering her voice as she walks to get more lanterns to match the hundred or so already hanging up.

"Bonnie…." Caroline trails off right as we walk up. I catch the witch's eye first suppressing my desire to chuckle at her obvious hatred towards me. "Oh hey Alba," Caroline greeted smiling at me before turning kind eyes on Danny. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Danielle Martinez, but you can call me Danny." She smiled melting the hearts of the two teens standing in front of her. I can already see both softening towards Danny as she looks up at me. "Aren't you going to tell them who I am?" She goaded obviously wanting me to speak up.

"I thought you just did?" I rolled my eyes when she elbows me in the side. "Yes this is Danny, my little sister. She wanted to come meet the famous Caroline Forbes." I held back on the sarcasm as much as I can, but it still comes out drenched with my personality.

"Oh that's so sweet!" Caroline gushed wrapping herself tightly around Danny's finger. Well played Danny. "I can't believe Alba hasn't mentioned you sooner!" Caroline sends me a disapproving look like I should be ashamed for keeping something as precious as Danny locked away.

"Yes funny how you failed to mention her." Bonnie piped up scrutinizing me while trying her hardest to keep the questions I know she's dying to ask at bay.

"Well what can I say?" I shrugged looking to the street when a familiar blue Chevrolet Camaro pulled up to the curb with a sour looking Damon behind the wheel.

"Greetings Blondie. Witchy. Danny. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan." Damon revealed completely ignoring my presence as he focuses on the three next to me. Obviously he's still hurt about last night.

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie questioned looking towards Caroline and me, looks like we aren't the only confused ones.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." Damon answered bitterly clearly not liking a taste of his own medicine.

"Wait Mason's back?" I butted in to their conversation my wheels already turning. "Where?" I asked all too eager to see the one friend that never turned his back on me. Damon narrowed his eyes as he takes notice of my excitement.

"Hopefully somewhere far away from me," he glared his blue eyes icier than usual. "When I kill someone they are supposed to stay dead." Now it's my turn to glare as we have a stare down. Of course I knew Damon killed Mason, but I was willing to forgive and forget. However, Damon's making it very hard for me.

"It must be hard for you to finally pay up for all those innocents you killed." I bit smugly watching in satisfaction as Damon's eyes become deadly.

"Okay I'll look into it." Bonnie cut in looking between Damon and me in confusion. "I'll fix it."

"You better." Damon said giving me one last death stare before peeling away.

"Okay what was that about?" Caroline is the first to pipe up as she crosses her arms and gives me the famous Forbes stare down.

"Nothing worth mentioning," I growled grabbing Danny's wrist as I tug her towards the grill. "Come on Danny, let's go."

"Alba wait," she stopped me as she gently tugs her wrist from my hold. "I want to stay with Caroline and Bonnie for a bit." She exclaimed giving me the puppy dog eyes as I look between her and them.

"That's totally fine! We could use the extra help!" Caroline beamed wrapping an arm around Danny's shoulders. I sighed nodding my head when I see the eagerness on Danny's face.

"Alright, Danny if you need anything you call me." I told her giving Caroline and Bonnie a look before heading towards the Grill. Am I happy that my little sister ditched me to hang with the Scooby gang? No, but if it makes her happy then so be it. I shrugged it off as I grabbed one of the only tables left outside of the grill. I adjusted my ray bans propping my feet up on the chair opposite me. It reminds me of my first day in Mystic Falls when the only problem I had been finding a cure for Danny.

"Hey guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?" I groaned throwing my head back when Stefan's voice floats my way. Of course I would sit right behind the root of all my problems. I watched as Stefan picks up a journal, probably one of his, and starts flipping through the pages. "Hmm, all these words, I forgot how much I used to care." He mocked sincerity tossing the journal between Alaric and Elena with a grin.

"I didn't." Elena stated seriously making me roll my eyes. I swear the girl has nothing better to do with her time than chased a psychotic ripper while stringing along the loose cannon known as Damon Salvatore.

"You know Elena, it's probably best that you not torture yourself with memories from the past." Stefan taunted faking remorse as he looks at the Doppelganger. "It's best we both just move on and accept things as they are."

"You are so right!" I snapped drawing all three's attention my way. "I accept the fact that you are a spineless douche wad with no self-control just like I accept the fact that Elena over here will probably give up on you and sleep with your brother." I grin when all I receive is shocked silence in return. God that felt good. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with Jack, Jim, and Jose." I beamed pushing up from the small table to saunter into the grill with every intention of downing a bottle or two of whiskey.

**Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together.**

**Told you I'll be here forever**

**Said I'll always be your friend**

"What do you want?" I cut to the chase as I answered my phone. "And did you change my ringtone?"

"Of course I changed your ringtone; you had all your calls set to that god awful Brittany Spears song." Rebecca ranted obviously not understanding how much I don't care.

"Okay I'm going to ask one more time before I hang up on you. What do you want?" I sighed finding a seat at the bar.

"Well we don't have to get all nasty," she huffed as I signal for a glass of something strong. "I just wanted to know if you had plans for later tonight, but seeing as you are in a foul mood I'll-"

"I'm free, where are we going?" I talked over the top of her before taking a sip of the bourbon in my glass.

"A club, somewhere far away from here." She responded cheerfully already flipping through her clothes no doubt.

"I'll meet you at 8." I finished hanging up the phone when I spot Alaric making his way over to the bar. "Long day?" I ask peering at him through the mirror hanging on the wall.

"You have no idea." He answered wearily taking the empty seat beside me. He looked tired, the endless battle of time, finally catching up to him. "You know what you said to Elena…"

"Tell her not to take it personally Ric, I just don't find her little games nearly as entertaining as you." It's the truth. No amount of sweet talk from anyone or threats will change my mind.

"Her games?" He played dumb while ordering his own drink.

"Don't lie to me Ric, I know you see it. The way she's searching for Stefan while warming up to Damon. She's using him and he's all too happy about it." I see the truth of my words mirrored in his eyes as he downs his drink signaling for another.

"You're wrong." He stated after a good minute of thought. I just shake my head and laugh humorless.

"I wish I was," I murmured finishing my drink. We sat in a thoughtful silence neither of us willing to get up and leave. I'm glad he doesn't mention Damon even though I can tell he wants to by the not so subtle peeks he keeps sending my way.

"Well isn't this cozy." Alaric and I sighed sharing a look with each other before we both signal for another drink. "Oh so you're both giving me the silent treatment?" Damon cooed a frown marring his perfect features.

"You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks." Alaric bit while I nodded my head in agreement.

"Oh, come on. Have a drink with me." Damon grinned trying to charm his way on Alaric's good side as he took the open seat on my other side. "We've got trouble."

"No, you've got trouble. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends. I don't like you anymore." Alaric sneered finally standing up to Damon. Good for him, it's about damn time the teacher got appreciated.

"Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle Werewolf Mason Lockwood?" Damon sung propping himself against the bar with an elbow. I turn my head to give Alaric a look.

"You helped him kill Mason?" I asked in disbelief. "You don't seem like the type to kill innocent werewolves for the hell of it." I shrug it off taking a measured pull from my glass. It's over and done with, no need to bring up old grudges.

"Yeah, well…" Alaric trailed off looking down ashamed.

"What is it with you and Mason? Were you two like bff's?" Damon mocked making me smirk in his face. He is trying hard to get under my skin, but what he doesn't know is that I can play better.

"Actually more like friends with benefits," I smiled when Damon choked on his drink. He slammed his glass down whipping his head to glare at me.

"You. Did. Not. Sleep. With. Him." He answered making sure to enunciate each word in his Damon fashion. I shrugged leaning back and scoping the bar.

"Quite a few times actually, you would not believe-"

"Okay I've heard enough!" Damon yelled glaring at nothing in particular now. I heard him mutter something under his breath, but it's too low for me to catch.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I cupped my ear for effect making him roll his eyes.

"I said now I actually have a reason for killing him." He surprised me with his answer and the raw anger behind his eyes. He looked, dare I say it, like a very pissed of father. I shook my head in denial. No way, this is Damon Salvatore we are talking about.

"Okay, and?" Alaric piped up sending an amused glanced my way while hardening towards Damon.

"I think he's still a little pissed." He does that weird eye thing that makes me think he's having a seizure. As much as I would love to see Mason, I don't find spending time with Damon at the top of my to-do list.

"I'm leaving. See you later teach." I pat Alaric on the shoulder not bothering to pay Damon any attention. He's not important to me.

* * *

Mystic Falls is one boring place when you have no supernatural agenda. I've managed to go into every store and see every person at least twice in a three-hour time period. It's just too much of the same for me. At least that's what I think until I'm pulled roughly into an ally.

"What the-"I growled spinning around making sure to keep my speed in check if it's a human. However, I'm surprised to find a familiar blond head of hair with a cheeky smile turning up her lips. "Well if it isn't Lexi," I smirked taking a step forward. "Last time I checked you were dead."

"I missed you too." She grinned pulling me into a welcomed hug. I sighed pulling away from her. She looked the same in her usual leather jacket and jeans.

"So where do we have Stefan locked up this time?" I asked already well aware of what she wants me to do. This isn't the first time Lexi has sought me out to help her tame the ripper.

"Come on, I'll show you." She smiled turning around so I can see the door to her left. I followed her down the dark tunnel with ease as she tells me about Stefan. "I've never seen him this bad before. Even in the 20's he had a little humanity to spare, but this time…" she trailed off as we get closer to Stefan. I can smell the blood that lingers in the air and hear the guttural growls of anger coming from behind the large metal door. We stopped as Lexi turns to give me a look. "You ready for this?" She asked making me smirk. In one swift move I have the door kicked in, surprising the doppelgänger on the other side. "You always did have to make an entrance." I heard Lexi mumble under her breath as I saunter into the cold room. I found Stefan tied to a chair, sweating profusely and panting like a dog. His eyes barely held their control as he focused on my pulse point.

"What are you doing here?" Elena practically barked as she turned angry eyes on me. I just shrugged bored while I flick my eyes to Lexi.

"Well seeing as you and I have been down here for a good two hours and you have yet to break through even a little," Lexi began telling Elena as I bit back a smirk at the pout turning down the corner of the doppelganger's lips. "I decided to bring in the big guns." She motioned to me as I come to a stop in front of the heaving ripper.

"What's she going to do? Uh?" Stefan rasped lifting his eyes to give me a condescending smirk. "The only thing you can do to help me is open a vein." He laughed as a low threatening chuckle escapes my throat.

"Hmm is that so Stefan?" I purr as I brace my hands on the arm of his chair and bend down so I'm centimeters from his face. I can see the strain in his muscles as he tries to break the bonds around his wrist.

"I don't understand. What can she give Stefan that I can't?" I heard Elena ask in the background. The jealousy in her voice almost had me hunching over in laughter. Those doppelgängers are always possessive little bitches.

"Stefan look at me." I commanded prying his attention from my neck so he's glaring into my eyes.

"Hope." Once I heard the word leave Lexi's mouth I deepen my gaze on Stefan. I feel my pupils dilate as the next words leave my mouth.

"I want you to remember." I said watching Stefan's mouth drop as his eyes search mine. "Remember me Stefan." It's in that moment that I see everything come back to Stefan as he gasped. His eyes refocus on me like he's seeing me for the first time.

"Al?" He whispered shocked, his green eyes looking me over from head to toe in disbelief. I feel a real genuine smile stretch my lips as I trail my fingers over his cheek.

"It's good to see you Steffy."

* * *

**Thank you guys so much! Review! Tell me if you hate it or love it! I love to hear from you! **


	8. Chapter 7 Part Two

**Well guys here's the second part to chapter 7! I managed to get it out a week later, props to me! As always shout out to my beta reader, she's the best, dearlyfantastical5511. Thanks for reading, you guys are seriously my favorite people in the world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries just Alba, Danny, and whoever else I create!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 part two**

"What in the hell happened Alba?" Stefan snapped angrily as he squirmed against his restraints for the thousandth time. He's back to being his douchy ripper self, but that didn't fool me. I could see the softness in his eyes every time he looked at me. He was still my Steffy.

"Well you were compelled to turn your emotions off after you foolishly fell in love with that doppelganger…again." I gave him a look as I grabbed a nearby chair and straddled it. "Haven't you ever heard that those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it?" I tsk'd shaking my head as he growled lowly in response.

"You know that's not what I meant?" He sneered, the veins under his eyes darkening momentarily before he's turning his head towards the wall. I sighed as I stood walking over to bend down in front of him. Luckily, Lexi dragged Elena out of here hours ago, so she didn't have to witness Stefan and I's interaction.

"Stefan look at me," I demanded looking over his timeless features as he clenched his jaw, "Hey," I demanded softly grabbing his face to turn it towards mine. The veins are still present as are his fangs, but that's not what bothered me. It's the obvious discomfort he has being around me. He was trying his hardest not to lash out and bite me, but it's a struggle for him. "You are still the same Stefan to me, you always have been and you always will be."

"No, the Stefan you knew is gone. He died a long time ago." Stefan finally broke lunging at me, but not getting very far. I didn't even flinch as his face stopped centimeters from my own. I simply sighed and flick one of his fangs in annoyance.

"Stop. Bad Stefan." I scolded holding back laughter at his surprised expression as I shuffled back to my chair.

"You've changed." He commented scrutinizing me as his thoughts ran rapid.

"So have you." I shrugged slinging my arms over the back of the chair to get comfortable. I watched him nodded softly as he mauls over my words.

"How old were you?" It's the one question I knew he would ask, but I was hoping he would have game me more time to think of my answer. I lifted my eyes from the floor so I can meet Stefan's gaze when I told him. "I don't remember."

"I was ten when you left." I told him, straightening my shoulders more for my benefit than his. "It was three months after mom sent you away that she was murdered and I completed my transition into Buffy the freaking Vampire Slayer." I tried my best to laugh it off, but I can tell that Stefan doesn't find it amusing. He can see right through my bullshit.

"Danny?" He asked softly. I blow out a shaky breath as I got a hold of myself.

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

* * *

**Lexi POV**

"What is she doing here, Lexi? How does she even know Stefan?" Elena asked for the tenth time in the thirty seconds since we stepped out of the room. Good god, I can finally see why Alba can't stand her. "Lexi…"

"Elena!" I snapped holding up my hands to get her to shut up. "I will explain, but not here. Okay?" I watched her open her mouth only to close it when I gave her a threatening glare. She nodded in consent as I guided us out of the dingy tunnels into the open air. I led us to a lone bench in the middle of town square.

"So how does she know Stefan? I thought she didn't know anyone, but it seems like she knows _everyone_." Elena stated a little bitterly as I have to refrain from rolling my eyes at her obvious jealousy.

"Listen, a few years ago, before you and before Mystic Falls, Stefan took some time away from every one. He needed time to think."

"I still don't understand what that has to do with Alba?" Elena questioned trying to piece the situation together in her mind, "I mean none of this makes sense."

"Stefan told me that he almost slipped while he was away. He was hunting in the woods and I don't mean the furry little bunnies he's so adamant on eating."

"He was hunting…people?" Elena swallowed the imaginary lump in her throat as she tried to process this. Oh if only she knew half of what I do.

"Technically no, but he smelled a hiker while he was out there and he just couldn't control himself. That was until he came across a little girl."

"Oh my god," Elena whispers closing her eyes already imagining the worst, which I can't blame the girl. Stefan's done some despicable things in his lifetime, but what vampire hasn't?

"He told me that when he found her, she was alone and crying in the woods. She had long curly hair dark as night and the iciest blue eyes he had only ever seen on one other person in his life…" I trailed off watching Elena's wheels turning before realization dawns on her face.

"Damon," she breathed out in shock. Her eyes widen as she finally connects the dots. "Damon is-"

"Alba's father, yes," I finished the sentence for her when I can clearly see she can't do it herself.

"But it's impossible, right? It can't be possible he's a vampire!" Elena tried to reason jumping to any conclusion she can to make this not real.

"That's what Stefan thought too. However, it was this shocking resemblance that had Stefan forgetting about the hiker and helping Alba instead."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this right now." Elena is still in a state of shock as she listens to me.

"He said once her hand found his, it was like everything, the blood lust, the cravings; it all just died away. The only thing that mattered was making sure she was safe. He couldn't explain it, until weeks later when he found out the truth. Alba's mother was a witch, a very powerful one at that, so when she and Damon were together…"

"They got Alba, I get it," Elena buts in nodding her head finally coming down from her shock.

"It also explains Stefan's undying need to protect Alba. She is, after all, his niece." I told her trying to get it through her skull. "Stefan looked over Alba and her mom for two years. He became her big brother and her mother's guardian angel."

"So what happened?" Elena asked drawing her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I wish I knew. I only know a little from what I could piece together from Alba over the years, but she never gave much away." I finished watching Elena sit back speechless as she processes everything.

"I have to tell Damon."

* * *

"What's wrong with Danny?" Stefan is instantly alert, his ripper façade finally crumbling. "And who killed your mother. Alba I don't understand." He demanded to know, a little of his old self showing through.

"It doesn't matter about my mother or me. I can handle that situation. Right now, I need you to pull your shit together and help me find a cure for Danny. She's sick Stefan. She has cancer and as much as I would love to sit here and talk about your problems. I can't." I stand in a huff as I start to pace the small room.

"Why haven't you given her your blood? You know it will heal her." He stated it like I'm the most pathetic excuse for a sister to come into his life.

"I've tried that Stefan. I've given her my blood, vampire's blood, original blood!" I hissed turning an icy glare on him that even has ripper Stefan looking away.

"How did you get original blood?" I rolled my eyes at his blatant curiosity and lack of focus on the bigger picture.

"It took me six months but that's not the point. The point is I am running out of time and I've ran out of options." I growled clenching my fists so tight I break the skin drawing blood. I see Stefan's nostrils flare as he caught my scent. "Calm down kujo." I snapped showing him my already healing palm. He quickly calms down having the decency to look ashamed.

"Turn her." It's two of the simplest words he has ever said to me, yet they make me cringe.

"I can't." I mumbled still pacing thinking of every possible way out of this.

"Why not?"

"I've already tried to get her to turn, she doesn't want to." I sighed running a hand through my curly mane.

"Ahhh," Stefan hummed watching me walk with a hidden smirk on his face. _Great, ripper Stefan is back. He's about to give me whiplash with his emotions. _"So baby sister would rather die than spend another year with you." I froze mid step, my body going frigid. "That must hurt that she would rather go through agonizing pain than be with you." And to twist the knife further he continued with a laugh. "Or maybe she's waiting for her big sister to find a way to save her. But poor little Danny is going to die because her sister is a useless idiotic fool." He chortled leaning back in his chair as my heart stops beating. "Maybe I should do everyone a favor and kill her n-"before he has time to finish his statement I'm wrist deep in his chest.

"I'm sorry _Steffy_, I don't think I heard you correctly." I gritted squeezing his heart with each word. His face is contorted in massive pain and I grin at how much I enjoy it. "Do you see how easy it is for me to flip my own switch Stefan?" I asked him when he finally locked eyes with me. I match his uncontrollable rage with my own. I get down so my mouth is leveled with his ear. "Now imagine what will happen if Danny dies. I will rip this town and everyone living here to the ground and there will be _nothing_ you can do to stop it." I whispered relinquishing his heart and wiping my hand clean on his shirt. "Danny is my only priority. No one else matters and that includes you." I deadpan when he looked up at me through confused eyes probably fighting on what he wanted to feel. "Good-bye Stefan." I twist on my heel and exist through the large metal door only to find Elena on the other side.

"Alba." She stated breathlessly looking around me to a silent Stefan.

"Elena." I replied blankly side stepping her completely. I quickly propel down the tunnel ignoring Elena's stare. I take a huge gulp of fresh air when I break through the surface taking my time to catch my breath. I shiver at what I just did to Stefan. I was so…ruthless. It was like everything just snapped inside of me, I felt absolutely nothing. Nothing at all.

I jumped when I felt my pocket vibrate. I run a tired hand over my face before answering whoever thinks their time is supposed to mean something to me.

"What?" I asked rather emotionless. No time like the present to be a bitch.

"Aw you were so cheerful the last time I saw you, what could have changed in the last three hours?" Damon's cocky tone assaults my ears as I rested my forehead against the brick wall in front of me.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I sighed pushing myself to a standing position. "I'm assuming you're calling for a reason."

"Hmm," he hummed clearly aware that something more is going on. "Your buddy Mason and I are about to explore some hidden tunnels and I could use some back up."

"Call Alaric," I deadpan walking into the waning sunlight. The decorations are all done and everyone is home getting ready for the festivities.

"He's still pissed at me." Damon argued half-heartedly, "plus you know Mason so he'll be more inclined not to seal me down here if you're with me."

_"__I told you already, I'm not looking for revenge."_ I perked up at the familiar voice I've missed so much.

"Listen we are at the Lockwood Ce-"

"I'm on my way." I hung up quickly already running through town to find them.

* * *

Its dusk by the time I jogged down the steps to the old Lockwood Cellar. It's exactly where Mason told me it would be. It's also exactly how I pictured it to be. I walked through the empty rooms full of broken chains and cobwebs until I find a gaping hole in one of the walls. I poke my head through only to be met with darkness.

"Do I venture into the creepy tunnel like every horror movie ever made or turn around like a smart girl would?"

"Mason!" Damon's strained voice brings me from my thoughts as I sigh.

"Well I guess that makes my decision for me." I quickly climbed over the fallen stone and slowly make my way through the pitch black tunnels. Luckily, my vampy senses are tingling so I can see almost as well now as I can in the daylight.

"MASON!" Damon hollered again sounding closer than last time.

"Marco!" I yelled back smirking to myself as I pictured Damon's eye roll.

"Alba! Be careful! There are booby traps everywhere!" He yelled as I rounded the corner to find him with multiple stakes protruding from his body. "Thanks for finally showing up." He deadpans once he spotted me. "Mind giving me a hand?"

"Nope." I chuckled leaning casually against the dirt wall taking in his current state. "Damn that looks like it hurts." I commented in amusement.

"It does," he grits glaring daggers at me. "One of them is also scraping my heart so if you would please." He gestured to the stakes as I rolled my eyes but consent nonetheless.

"Where's Mason?" I asked ripping out the stake scratching his heart. He grunted loudly fidgeting under the pain.

"He ran after I was caught," he groaned as I pull a stake out of his leg. I hummed in response ripping out another one. I could feel him watching me as I work.

"What?" I asked sparing him a glance before I yank the last stake out freeing him.

"Thank you," He responded still giving me that look that I couldn't decipher. I shrugged avoiding his gaze.

"You're welcome. We should probably go," I told him to which he nodded as we both turn to leave. However, I stumbled over my feet when I found a familiar figure standing in front of us.

"Alba, what's wrong?" Damon asked moving around me to see the reason for my loss of motor functions. I'm shocked, I can't find it in me to move, but I can find the strength to utter one word. "Mom?"

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"Alexandra," I greeted subtly sending a look Alba's way. She looked absolutely terrified and lost. It made my heart clench at the grief now covering her usual snarky face.

"Damon," she nodded, gracing me with a small smile that would make anyone feel lucky to receive it. I almost forgot how Alex could make you feel like the most important person in the world. She looked exactly how I remember with the same thick honey brown hair that fell in glossy waves down her back. Her big brown doe eyes that I see mirrored in Danny and the same exotic dark complexion Alba has now. It sent a new wave of memories crashing through me at the time we spent together. "Alba."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I pried my eyes from Alex, stunned at the lack of emotion in Alba's voice. One would think that seeing their dead mother would be quite emotional yet here Alba is not even batting an eyelash.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Alex began taking a small step forward only to have Alba take one step back. I watched the pair in mild fascination. "Alba please just let me explain."

"You knew, didn't you?" Alba stared intently at her mother, anger lacing her words. "You knew from the moment you had me that something like this was going to happen."

"I didn't know that it would happen so soon. I thought I had more time Alba to prepare you. I didn't think he would come so soon." Alex pleaded, peaking my curiosity further.

"You should have told me. I could have protected you and you know that." Alba fired back really heated up now. I wiped a hand over my mouth to hide my smirk. She looked just like her mother.

"Honey," Alex shook her head sadly, her eyes betraying her calm façade. "We both know I had to die for you to be free."

"I'm not free _mother_." Alba stated making my eyes widen in slight shock at how familiar that sounds. "I know you would like to believe that, but it's a lie. We both know I'm not making it out of this alive."

"What are you talking about Alba?" Alex shook her head as the question fell from her lips. I'm very aware that I'm moving closer to Alba with each passing second like some unknown force is going to jump out of the shadows.

"Danny is sick mom, she's dying."

"I know," Alex answered sadly nodding her head, "but there's nothing you can do for her Alba."

"There is something I can do for her." Now that statement has me pulling up short as Alex and I shared the same confused look.

"Alba, what are you going to do?" Alex asked soothingly trying her best not to anger Alba further.

"You'll find out soon enough, both of you will." Alba said turning dark eyes on me. I felt myself recoil at the emptiness filling her eyes. It's almost like she flipped a switch of her own, but this was different. At least with a vampire you could see some semblance of an emotion at all times, but with Alba I saw _nothing_.

"Baby whatever you plan to do…you can't do it." Alex pleaded throwing a desperate look my way. She obviously wanted me to help, but what could I say to her? _Hey I know we don't get along and you hate my guts, but you should really listen to your mother? Yeah that would go over well._ "It's Danny's destiny to die Alba just like it's your destiny to save these people." Alex said gesturing to the surface and the people in Mystic Falls. "I mean do you really want them to die? Caroline Forbes the bubbly cheerleader that has bigger dreams than this town, or the Bennett witch that puts her life on the line time and time again because she knows it's the right thing to do. What about Stefan, Alba?"

"What about Stefan?" I couldn't help myself as I blurted the question out drawing their attentions.

"Alba's the only one that can save him and so far she's done a pretty bang up job." Alex stated giving her daughter a reprimanding look like everything is Alba's fault.

"So you came back to tell me that I'm doing a crappy job. Well thanks mom; real sweet of you to come back and give me a progress report." Alba bit barreling past us as she tried to make a break for it. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go get drunk now."

"Alba Salvatore Martinez, don't you dare turn your back on me!" Alex roared shaking the already fragile walls of the tunnels. I sit back stunned at the use of Alba's full name. She was named after me, after my family. Alba is a Salvatore.

"No you turned your back on me!" Alba screamed actually causing the tunnels to implode in various spots. I shielded my head at the onset of dirt falling around me. "I needed you! I needed someone to take care of me! While you were off willingly sacrificing yourself so I could turn into this, I was being a mother to Danny, trying to get through school, trying to pay bills, and trying to keep us alive! So no, Mom, I don't give two fucks about what happens to these people! They don't notice when I sacrifice everything to keep their precious doppelgänger alive or when I step in to clean up their mess!" She turned accusing eyes on me as I suddenly felt a burning in my head. I groaned falling to my knees in agony as white-hot lava flows through my veins; like I'm was being burned from the inside out.

"Alba stop this right now!" I vaguely heard Alex yell, but it's hard to concentrate. I'd never felt anything like this before. I listened to someone screaming in pain before I realized that it's me. Then when I'd just about to tumbled into the black hole, filling up my vision the pain stops and everything goes back to normal. I let out a ragged breath as I slowly climbed to my feet to assess the damage. I'm shocked when I find nothing out of the ordinary. Alex is standing next to me white as a ghost as she stared at Alba who is snug against no one other than Mason Lockwood.

"What in the hell was that?" I growled glaring at the close proximity of Mason and Alba. Both are oblivious to my hateful stare as they find comfort in each other making me want to murder Mason for the second time.

"Damon listen to me." Now it's Alex that is turning me toward her and away from the scene in front of me. "I don't have much time." I tensed when she takes my face in both of her hands so I have no choice, but to stare at her. Her eyes are filled with worry and fear. "No matter what happens Damon, you need to take care of Alba. Do you understand me? She is your daughter, I don't know how, but I know it's true and so do you. You cannot let her lose herself Damon. She is your responsibility now."

Wait, Alex, I can't take-"however before I could finish my sentence Alex had vanished leaving me on my own. I stared at the space she once occupied for a minute longer before spinning around and finding a sour faced Mason Lockwood. "Where's Alba?" I asked stalking towards him imagining ripping his heart out for the second time.

"She had to leave; it's none of your concern." Mason had the gall to proclaim as I gaped at him. Why does everyone think they can speak to me any way they please? Do they forget just who the hell they are speaking to? "Listen I'm sorry," Mason held up his hands nodding his head in apology. "But we don't have the time to talk about Alba right now. Come on, follow me." He says walking away not bothering to check if I'm following him. But my curiosity gets the best of me as I run after him.

"How exactly do you know her?" I couldn't help myself as the question came out of my mouth. I had to know their story. Mason just chuckled shaking his head as he lifted the lantern higher so he could see.

"We met in South Carolina, I was surfing, and she was just there one morning waiting for me after I caught a few waves. She said she knew what I was and that she could help me control it. After that we became really close and the rest is history." He shrugged like that answer is enough for me.

"So she just found you?" I scoffed shoving past him to find my own way. "That sounds like a bunch of bull crap to me." I told him spinning around so I'm in his face.

"Believe what you want Damon, but let me tell you something that may help you in the future." I rose my eyebrows and crossed my arms not believing for a second he has valuable information for me.

"What is that?" I smirked cocking my head to the side in amusement.

"Don't for a second underestimate Alba, Damon. No matter what you do she will always be three steps ahead." Mason finished officially silencing me as I glare at him. "But there's one other thing you should know…"

* * *

"So how did you know Mason?" Rebecca asked pouring us another shot. After I bailed on the family reunion, I ran straight to Rebecca's and practically dragged her with me to a seedy bar located just outside Mystic Falls. What can I say? I needed a quick fix.

"I met Mason a few years back. I was in South Carolina helping a pack of wolves being hunted by vampires at the time. They mentioned a Lockwood that would most likely be a valuable asset in our fight so I found him."

"Ah and that's how you two became friends." Rebecca filled in for me as I take a shot and nodded.

"That it is. After we killed the vampires, Mason came back with me for a few weeks and helped me take care of Danny." I traced the rim of my glass in quiet thought as I think about those short weeks he was with us. It was one of the few times in my life I didn't have to sleep with one eye open.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Rebecca whispered, her eyes burning a hole into my head.

"I loved what he gave me."

"What did he give you?" She asked pouring herself a glass of the house's finest whiskey.

"Security," I said quickly downing my glass and pouring another. "So how's your progress with Stefan coming?" I asked turning the attention on her. She gives me a look, but humors me as she started to blab about how he isn't responding to her advances. "Well he does have his switch flipped." I pointed out catching the eye of the bartender across the room. He's cute in a scruffy kind of way.

"Yes, but he had his emotions off the last time we met as well." She pouted resting her head in her hands. "It's that Trollope doppelgänger, I know it."

"Probably," I smirked winking at the bartender when he raised his glass in greeting. "But do you know what will help?" I mused, turning slightly glassy eyes on the blonde next to me.

"What?" She smiled when I pushed the bottle of whiskey toward her.

"Large amounts of alcohol and that right there." I said pointing towards the sexy bartender that is now checking out Rebecca. I watched as she licks her lips and turn excited eyes my way.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't kill you." She grinned pouring us another round. I chuckled holding up my shot glass.

"To the broken-hearted and lost souls!" I toast rather loudly as a few heads turn our way.

"Huzzah!" Rebecca surprised me by saying as we clink glasses before downing them.

"May tonight be full of surprises!" I shouted getting a round of cheers from the patrons of the bar. I laughed with Rebecca as we poured shot after shot, but I had no idea how right we would be.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

The burning sensation currently trailing down my throat is a welcomed feeling as I poured more bourbon. After Mason led me to the vampire proof cave, he conveniently disappeared leaving me to beg Alaric to come meet me. He did, but now we are left with more questions than we went in to the situation with. I fell into one of the plush chairs near the fireplace as I contemplated the options we have. We needed to get rid of the Originals and this cave might just be the ticket. However, I'm off the clock tonight so I intend to take full advantage of the peace and quiet.

"Alba is your daughter!" I sighed as Elena's voice cut through the quiet like a knife. I calmly put my glass on the table before standing up to face the very pissed off Gilbert.

"Well hello to you too Elena," I gave her an emotionless smile as I moved around the room. "Don't you look ravishing tonight."

"Cut the crap Damon. How long have you known about Alba?" Elena is quick to deflect my compliments as she proceeded to interrogate me. "Is she really your daughter?"

"Who knows Elena! A girl comes into town one day claiming to be my daughter, excuse me if I find it a little hard to believe." I shrugged it off leaning one arm against the wall as I watched her maul over my words. It's amazing how stunning she can make jeans and a t-shirt look.

"But she looks and acts exactly like you! How could you not check into it?" She fumed stomping over to me letting me know she means business. I rolled my eyes already bored with this conversation.

"Because I'm a vampire meaning I can't procreate."

"Her mother was a witch, was she not?" Elena asked with a hint of jealousy behind her words.

"Careful Elena, you're starting to sound a little jealous." I whispered taking a step forward so I'm in her personal space. I could see the way her body tenses up and the nervous hitch in her breath when I cup her face in one of my hands.

"I-I'm not jealous, I just-"she paused as she sent a fleeting glance to my lips before returning to my eyes. "I just want to know what she is to you." She whispered, her breath fanning over my lips causing a shiver of anticipation to crawl down my spine.

"She's nothing to me," I whispered back with no thought put into my answer. It's hard to concentrate when Elena's perfectly sculpted lips are inches from my own.

"Damon I-"

**When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**

"You have to be kidding me," I growled throwing my head back as Elena jumped away from me like I set her on fire.

**I'm sexy and I know it**

"What?" I snapped into the phone glancing at Elena who is patting down her hair and glancing towards the door like it's going to sprout wings and fly away.

"Is this Damon Salvatore?" I rolled my eyes at the buffoon on the other end of the line.

"This would be him. What can I do for you?" I asked walking over to my glass of bourbon and taking a long sip.

"Listen, I have a girl here that has no business driving herself home and she said to call you. Her name is, uh hold on." I furrowed my eyebrows as I listened to the conversation in the background.

_"__Hey, what's your name?" _

_ "__Itsh Alsha, whosh that?"_ I groaned when I hear Alba's light and giggly voice on the other end.

_"__It's Damon Salvatore. You asked me to call him." _

_ "__WHAT!? No I ashked yoush to call Shtefan." _I wiped a hand down my face as Elena sends me a curious look. I just shake my head as I mouth wrong number.

_"__Hang up on him now."_ I bit back a smirk at how hard she had to work not to slur her words.

"Listen can you just come get her? We are closing the bar down and if you don't get here soon, I'll have no choice but to let her go with one of these guys here." The man on the phone said instantly making my eyes darken.

"What bar?" I growled already ripping apart anyone that touches a hair on Alba's head in my mind.

"O' Malloy's, it's-"

"I know where it is, I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone and started towards the door wanting to get there as soon as possible.

"Damon where are you going?" Elena yelled from behind me as I spun around having forgotten she was there.

"I have an errand to run, I'll be back." I told her shrugging on my leather jacket.

"Well can't it wait; I really think we need to talk." She said widening her dark eyes making me curse to myself. "Damon?" She asked walking over to take my hand in hers. I stared down at out entertained fingers in awe before returning my gaze to hers. "Please stay," she whispered making me melt on the inside.

"Okay it can wait," I said grinning when a wide smile splits her face. I followed obediently as she leads me back to the parlor, but not before sending a quick glance towards the door. Even though I couldn't be happier that Elena wants me to stay, I couldn't help the dread that is filling my stomach at what I just did.

* * *

**Alba POV**

"Alright girl this is the end of the line." The burly man that reminded me of lumberjack barked as he shoves me roughly out the door. I felt myself stumble on the loose gravel covering the empty parking lot as I tried to stay upright. Thank god I decided to wear my chucks instead of those god awful heels Rebecca insisted I try on.

"Well shanks," I slurred starting my long walk back to Mystic Falls. Rebecca left hours ago with the bartender, not that I minded at the time, I was too busy drowning my sorrows with Jack. I sighed as I try my best to walk in a straight line and not fall in a ditch on the side of the road. I had high hopes that Damon would take pity on me and come get me, but I should have known better. The only thing Damon cares about is his precious doppelgänger. "Bitch," I mumbled to myself as a horn honked startling me from my thoughts.

"Hey honey, you need a ride?" I stopped and take a deep breath as I looked to the semi now waiting beside me. I stood on my tip toes to see the large man inside with a mischievous grin turning up his lips.

"No shanks, I'm shgood," I waved him off as I started down the road again. It's a clear night with a cool breeze that has my shirt flying up to reveal my thin stretch of stomach. I can feel the goose bumps that pepper my skin from where the trucker's hungry gaze lingers.

"Come on sugar! Just tell me where you're going and I'll make sure you get there." The man goaded slowing the semi down until he's parked in the middle of the road. I could feel my fight or flight instincts kick in when I heard his driver's side door slam shut followed shortly by him appearing around the front of the semi. He's much larger than I initially thought, at least six-foot with a good three hundred pounds on him. He has a beard that could use a good shaving and light eyes that are drinking me in as he approached me. "You will be in good hands darling." He smiled causing a sneer to turn up my lips.

"The ashwer ish no, I'm shure yoush hearsh that plenty of times." I glared turning my back on him and continuing down the road. That, right there was my first mistake.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He growled as a meaty hand clamps on my upper arm spinning me around so fast I think I may vomit. Damn you Jack! I swayed on my feet as I started to see three of the man standing in front of me. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" The man cooed tucking a stray curl behind my ear as I pushed the rolling in my stomach down. I wanted to rip myself away from this man and rip his head off, but it seems my strength has suddenly disappeared.

"You're lucky I'm drunksh," I slurred using my free hand to swing at him. However, he's quick to see it coming as he caught my wrist easily trapping me to his chest. I gaged as the stench of beer and cheap cologne filled my nostrils. I thought I might actually throw up now.

"Oh should I be scared of you?" The man taunted as he brought his gnarly face closer to mine as I struggled against his hold. I could feel his hot breath fanning over my lips as he comes closer making me panic for just a moment, but the moment is short-lived as a voice interrupts us.

"No mate, but you should be very afraid of me." The man stills centimeters from my face as he finally registered that we aren't alone anymore. Before I have time to think, the man has released me spinning around so fast that it makes me dizzy just watching him.

"Just who in the hell are you!?" The trucker howled making me shake my head as I caught sight of a familiar head of blonde curls and baby blues that are looking deathly right now.

"I believe the right question is what in the hell am I?" Klaus chuckled lowly as he takes a step in the man's direction. He looked anything but friendly as he looked the man over from head to toe in disgust. "And what I am going to do to you?" He smiled threateningly like a hunter stalking his prey.

"Listen I'm sorry, you can have her." The man answered terrified as he took three steps back holding up his hands in surrender. "See! Here! Take her!" The man yelled grabbing me before I have time to react and shoving me in Klaus's direction. I heard Klaus growl low in his throat, but I'm more worried about the fact that I'm falling face first onto the concrete. _Shit there goes my face,_ I thought closing my eyes and waiting for the impact. Only, it never comes as I'm suddenly being lifted through the air.

"Well love I have to say you and I really need to stop meeting like this." Klaus laughed as he tucked me against his firm chest allowing me enough space to lay my head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered playing with the collar of his Henley that always looked good on him.

"Well I got a call from a very drunk Rebecca telling me that if I wanted to see you alive that I needed to get back to Mystic Falls as soon as possible. I thought she was joking…" he trailed off as I felt his eyes slide over my now shaking form. Okay, maybe I'm not immune to all emotions, sue me. "Are you alright Alba?" Klaus asked, his voice holding a gentleness I would never expect from someone like him. I could feel my lip start to tremble as everything from the day hit me like a boulder, but I nodded and buried my head in his neck. I felt his arms tighten around me as he cradled me closer to his torso. I don't even know what the hell happened to the trucker, hopefully Klaus disposed of his ass, but right now I didn't care. I could feel myself dozing off as Klaus walked us back to the bar. It's really hard not to considering how comfortable he is.

"Hey Klaus," I murmured unconsciously nuzzling his neck with my nose. A fact that I'm sure I'll remember and regret in the morning.

"Yes love," he answered, his voice making his chest vibrate causing a small smile to grace my lips.

"I'm really glad you were the one to save me tonight." I didn't expect a reply from him so I'm not surprised when I don't receive one. However, I think I caught him say one word right before I'm consumed in darkness.

"Always."

* * *

**Alright ladies and gents, I'm going to let you all decide what I do with the next chapter. I can either A. make an original chapter that revolves around her and Klaus with some of the actual episode mixed in or B. I can just follow the episodes as they go and Klaus can just wait his turn with Alba. It's up to you guys so review, comment, message me. Let me know soon! As always you guys are lovely and the bees knees!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's my chapter, some of it is from the episode, but other than those parts it's my original chapter! I hope you like it and tell me what you think! Dearlyfantasticall5511, my beta reader, is amazing! Thanks girl!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries just Alba and Danny.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Be careful who you trust, the devil was once an angel-unknown**

* * *

_The woods have to be my least favorite place in the world, but it seems that's where I'm always ending up. Even now with the moon hanging low in the sky I can't seem to find my way out of its tangled web of trees. Every which way I turn I find myself face to face with a thousand-year old oak that has stood the tests of time. To most people the trees, fresh air, and silence is calming, but to me they represent something completely different. _

_ "__ALBA!" I froze mid step, my body instantly tensed up. That sounded like Danny. I wait and listen, but I'm only met with silence. _

_ "__Danny!?" I screamed letting my senses take over as I tried to feel for her. I could sense her in here with me, but something's was blocking me from locating her._

_ "__ALBA!" Danny wailed in pain as I took off like a bolt deeper into the forest. I didn't think as I dodged fallen logs and gnarled tree limbs; my only concern was finding her. _

_ "__Allba," A new voice taunted as I came to a slow jog when I realized I'm not making any progress. Everything looked the same; I couldn't tell where I'd been or was going. "Alllba," it whispered again causing a shiver to crawl down my spine. I tugged my jacket tighter around me when the temperature suddenly dropped leaving me freezing. _

_ "__What do you want!?" I yelled into the night watching my breath release a tiny cloud in the air. I could feel my body start to shake as the weather becomes more frigid. "Where's Danny!?"_

_ "__How do you plan to save Danny when you can't even save yourself?" The voice cackled making me clench my jaw as I hunched over for warmth. The trees are now covered in a thin sheet of ice as are my clothes. "We are coming for you Alba. We'll get you just like we got your mother." _

_ "__W-W-Who a-are you?" I sputtered buckling at the knees as I collided with the frozen dirt. The moon is long gone leaving me in complete darkness. I could feel something in the shadows watching me and for the first time in my life, I know I'm completely helpless. I cringed when another cackle sounded through my ears making me squeeze my eyes shut. _

_ "__It's not about who we are; it's about who you will become." I almost didn't catch the last part as my teeth chatter against each other. The wind had picked up leaving my face burning in its wake as ice filled my veins. _

_ "__I-I-I d-d-don't u-unders-s-stand," I choked out caving in on myself further as I started to go numb. My hands had long since turned blue rendering them useless._

_ "__You will. But tell me something child, how does it feel to be completely alone?"_

* * *

I woke with a start flinging myself to the floor with a loud thud that resounded through the room. The hardwood is cold as I laid in a tangled mess of silky sheets trying to catch my breath. I gulped as my dream reared its ugly head to remind me Danny isn't the only one with a time limit.

"Well I would be lying if I said that wasn't entertaining to watch," Klaus's light chuckles pulled me from my morbid thoughts as I sat upright. He's leaning against the door looking spotless in simple dark wash jeans that hung low on his hips and a grey v-neck that hugged his muscles in all the right places. "Bad dream love?" He asked causing a sigh to escape my lips.

"Something like that," I mumbled successfully freeing myself from the sheets and coming to a stand. I watched Klaus's amused eyes darken as he rakes his gaze over my body eliciting a surprising fire to spread in my belly. "What are you sta-"I don't finish my sentence as I finally see exactly what he is gawking at; which is his shirt covering my very naked body. It's a long sleeve white button down dress shirt that falls to just below my ass leaving little to the imagination. Well things just got a little awkward. I leafed through the memories of last night, but I'm drawing a blank after the bar.

"If you're wondering if we slept together, that would be a no." Klaus smirked enjoying my obvious discomfort at the situation. "Trust me sweetheart, you wouldn't forget something like that." His smiled only widens as I smirk despite myself.

"Where are my clothes and how exactly did they get off of me?" I crossed my arms challenging him with a simple raise of my eyebrow. He chuckled shaking his head as he tapped his chin in mock thought.

"I believe you told me that your body was too scrumptious to hide and I would be only so lucky to get a taste of you, then you proceeded to run through the apartment tearing off your clothes before passing out in bed. I took the liberty of putting one of my shirts on you." He finished pursing his lips as he tried his hardest not to laugh. I curse daddy dearest for giving me the useful no hang over trait, but not passing down his tolerance level. "And your clothes are in the dryer love, I could show you if you would like?" Klaus teased as I sighed with a shake of my head.

"No thanks, _love_," I smirked sauntering over to him with a swing of my hips. "I can find it myself and just so you know," I whispered leaning into him leaving little to no room between us as I gazed innocently into his hungry eyes. "I can handle myself; I'm not a damsel in distress, so let's not make me into one." I reasoned becoming serious for the moment. "But thank you again Klaus. Really." I nodded in gratitude unable to look away from his baby blues that haven't once left my face. I'm suddenly very aware of the heat radiating off his body as I unconsciously leaned in further to close the gap between us.

"You're quite welcome, love," Klaus said no smile turning up his lips as he means business. My fingers twitch at my sides with the need to run my fingers through his hair. "But there's something you should know," he paused cupping my face in one of his hands as his thumb ghosts over my lips, "I never considered you a damsel to begin with." He moved his eyes from my lips where they had been entranced for the last several seconds up to my eyes that are now staring at his plump lips. I realized with a start that I want to taste his lips; I want to know what it feels like to have his lips and body on mine. I want it so bad that I'm already moving to stand on my tip toes just so I can meet him half way. However, it's this sudden realization that has me taking a large step back widening the gap between us. I could sense Klaus's surprise and disappointment as his hand dropped uselessly to his side when moments earlier it was caressing my face. But this isn't me. I'm not this girl anymore, I never was.

"I'm going to go find my clothes," I said watching him nod as I left him to his own devices. I could feel my own disappointment as I searched the large penthouse apartment for the washer and dryer, but I reasoned that it's for the best. Klaus is a thousand-year old hybrid that has seen his fair share of exotic beauties and I'm an ordinary girl with extraordinary gifts that won't make it past her nineteenth birthday. I would destroy him.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

There are many things I like to pride myself on and being completely emotionless to a situation is one of them. Especially when the situation involves the disappearance of a girl who claims to be my daughter. I should be ecstatic that the little brat is out of my life, but listening to her voice mail for the fifth time is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Answer me damn it!" I hissed flinging the small electronic device at the wall where it shatters into a hundred tiny pieces. I started to pace the room as I raked a hand through my wet hair. When Elena left last night she took my piece of mind with her as I sat up waiting for an angry phone call that never came. I was so sure that Alba was just messing with me so I went to her house only to find it empty; no sign of her or Danny inside. Hell, I even drove to the bar in a last-ditch effort, but that provided the same results. Alba was nowhere to be found and I couldn't be more miserable. Of course, I didn't realize this until I was standing in the middle of the deserted street waiting for her lanky figure to come into view, but even I knew that was a long shot. Alba was gone and it was partly my fault.

"Aw, what's got your knickers in a twist?" I closed my eyes at the airy chuckle of the British bombshell currently standing in the doorway. I should have known that she would stick her nose where it didn't belong.

"What do you want Rebekah?" I smiled humorless taking in her tousled state. She's wearing the same clothes she left the house in last night and her hair is pulled into a messy pony tail. She looks nothing like the pristine classy bitch I'm used to seeing. "Well, well," I smirked strutting over to her smiling face, "did someone do the walk of shame this morning?" I teased lifting my eyebrows when she just smirks.

"I didn't walk, I drove…but not after my breakfast of course." She sighed licking her fingers making me roll my eyes. Always the drama queen.

"Who was the unlucky guy?" I asked ignoring the glare she sends my way.

"Just some bartender, Tony or something," she waved off his name turning curious eyes on me. "Why do you want to know? Did you want my sloppy seconds? I know how much you prefer them used." She snickered causing my blood to boil at her insinuation. I gave her a tight-lipped smile as I have to mentally restrain myself from lunging at her.

"Actually I'm looking for Alba, have you talked to her?" I gritted out not expecting her to know. So imagine my surprise when a slow smile turns up the corners of her lips. "You do know, don't you?" I leaned forward hopeful for once.

"I do, but I don't know why her location is of any concern to you. From what I have deduced you could care less about her so really you don't need to know." She taunted flicking her blond locks over her shoulders as she spun on her heel and started down the hallway. I felt the low growl bubble in my throat as I flashed in front of her, blocking her way.

"Rebekah, I'm only going to ask this one more time. Where is Alba?" I threatened narrowing my eyes as she did the same. The tension in the air thickens as a smirk slides over her face. What I wouldn't give to remove her head completely from her body.

"Okay, Damon I'll tell you, but first I want to know what _you_ were doing last night?" She raised an eyebrow in question when I clenched my jaw. She thinks she has me and from a physical stand point she does, but I'm Damon freaking Salvatore. No one makes me feel inferior.

"I was with Elena last night," I grinned widely crossing my arms. "She needed me."

"More than your daughter needed you?" Rebekah asked searching my face for a reaction. On the outside what she said didn't faze me, but on the inside it feels like someone just punched me in the stomach.

"Elena will always come first," I answered automatically ignoring the unusual churning in my stomach. I watched as Rebekah nodded her head already expecting my answer even before I voiced it.

"Well that's good Damon because Alba doesn't need you." I glared as her words twist the knife in my heart further. "She needs someone who will be there for her, someone who will protect her even from herself; she needs someone who won't make her second choice." I openly winced as she said the last part all too aware of what second choice felt like. She shrugged side stepping me to get to her room. But before she disappeared through her door she turned back to me a genuine smile sliding over her face. "So I guess it's a good thing she's with my brother." She winked at me slamming her door shut with finality along with any second thoughts I had about Alba not being my daughter.

* * *

There are many things I have done in my life that some would say are impossible. Like outrunning a pack of very pissed off werewolves on the full moon or killing two vampires with one butter knife. But I think this might just be my biggest challenge yet. After changing back into my jeans and black v neck from last night I managed to find my chucks with little problem. I clearly overestimated this apartment, it's massive with at least ten rooms all used for various things. Which is why sneaking out right now is proving to be rather difficult. Luckily for me, I just stumbled into the spacious living room that is all black marble and cherry wood that will aid me in getting out of here quietly.

"Leaving so soon love?" The British accent caressed my ear as Klaus whispered teasingly behind me. I sent a look of defeat towards the large oak door that would have been my escape hatch before twisting around and coming face to face with the hybrid. He's wearing a cocky smirk that sent an unwanted shiver down my spine. "And here I thought we were passed you sneaking off on me." Klaus fake pouts making me shrug innocently.

"What can I say? Old habits die-hard." I smirked as does Klaus before he firmly, but gently takes my hand in his. Meaning I'm not forcing you to follow me, but if you don't come with me there will be consequences.

"Come on sweetheart, I have something to show you that might change your mind." Klaus said peaking my curiosity as he led me through the number of useless rooms until we reached a balcony I hadn't noticed before. I waited until he opened the sliding glass door before he gestured for me to go ahead. "Ladies first," he smiled knowingly as I gave him a look before taking a hesitant step outside. Instantly, I'm hit with the salty scent of the sea as I walk further outside to the edge of the balcony.

"Oh my god," I breathe at what I find. Houses, thousands of them carved into the side of the cliff we are currently standing on. All connected with stairs or paths that lead to the main part of the island where I can see large white washed buildings with half spheres on top the color of the blue skies. Everything gleams in the morning sunlight including the dark waters that sparkle like diamonds in the sunshine. I can already see people getting started on their chores for the day as they move from one place to the next. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed in my life. "Klaus, where are we?" I asked already well aware of where we are. I've wanted to come here since I saw a picture of it on a brochure ten years ago.

"We are in Greece, Santorini to be exact." He informed me still keeping his distance though I could feel his eyes drinking in my reaction.

"How did you know?" I questioned never taking my eyes from the gorgeous land in front of me.

"I know a lot of things Ms. Martinez," he answers cockily making me roll my eyes.

"When did you talk to Danny?" I asked him spinning around so I can see his bemused smile. He chuckles rubbing his chin bashfully.

"Last night, I wanted to make sure she had somewhere to stay while you were gone." He answered rather quietly before turning his attention to the island around us. I don't know what to do as I watch this man in front of me. I'm not oblivious to his past, but right here in this moment I can push pass that. So, for the first time since my mom died I open up to someone other than Danny. I think I surprised Klaus when I suddenly flash in front of him only to throw my arms around his neck as I crash into him.

"Thank you so much Klaus," I whispered into his shoulder as he hesitantly hugs me back. I don't think anyone has willingly hugged this man in his life and that thought kind of makes me sad.

"You're welcome," he whispered back finally reacting as he locked his arms securely around my back crushing me to his chest. I know when we get back to Mystic Falls this moment won't mean anything, but right now it means everything to the both of us.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"These images tell a story…" I vaguely heard Alaric mutter in the background as I block yet another punch Elena throws my way. I volunteered to help with her training, now I'm starting to second guess myself, as the work becomes tedious. "To learn the story, you have to decipher the images!"

"Sloppy," I tell Elena bored as she makes a half assed attempt to stake me. She gives me an exasperated look as she rips the stake away from me.

"Shut up! I'm new at this." She states already getting back in her fighting stance. The girl is determined I'll give her that, but she couldn't kick Hellen Keller's ass let alone a vampires.

"Ghost of Christmas Past" Mason Lockwood set up the cave…" I begin glancing to Alaric who is hanging on my every word. I don't have to look back at Elena to know she is lifting her foot for the kick nor does it take long for me to catch her leg before releasing it with a gentle shove. "And led us to a weapon that can Klaus." I say leaning back as Elena takes a swipe at my neck.

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" Elena grunts out as she tries to plunge the stake straight into my heart. However, I catch her wrist with no effort preventing the wood from moving further towards me.

"Yes." I said looking her in the eyes as she tries futilely to budge my hold over her. "Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we have already found... and lost." I sighed, spinning Elena around and positioning the stake that had been earlier pointed at me over her heart. "Bang, you're dead." I whispered nibbling her neck for added effect before she shoves me back rather annoyed.

"These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is." Alaric muses still examining the photos as Elena joins him. I hang back watching the two discuss as I try not to gag at their optimism. Even if we do find a weapon to kill Klaus and that's a big if, we might never get a chance to use it, making this whole situation worth nothing.

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean." Elena replies breezy making it sound like a walk in the park.

"Fine! Fine! If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you two...how do you suppose we do that?" I ask my lack of hopefulness present in my voice.

"Well, if the story is about the Original Family living here, then we go straight to the source!" Elena replies chipper pushing away from the table to grab her bag. I share a look with Alaric as we watch her walk to the door.

"Just where do you think you're going?" I inquire as she opens the door only to look back to me with a satisfied smile.

"The school, I have a blond original to find." She grins slamming the door in her wake.

"Well that will go over well," I huff sarcastically turning back to Alaric who is immersed in the hieroglyphics. I take this time to slip my new phone out of my pocket as I check the screen eagerly. I white knuckle the small device when I find no missed calls or texts waiting for me.

"Alright that is the fifth time since you've been here that you've checked that thing," Alaric looked up leaning against the table holding out his hands. "What's up with you?" I gave him a tight-lipped smile while fiddling with the photos on the table.

"I may or may not have ignored a call to pick a drunken Alba up at a bar outside of town so I could spend more time with Elena." I revealed picking up one of the photos to inspect it further. In reality, I was just avoiding the disappointed head shake I am receiving from Alaric right now.

"Where is she now?" Alaric asked crossing his arms disapprovingly as I tossed the photo down in aggravation.

"I don't know! I've been calling her since last night and she won't pick up!" I answered agitated with her and myself.

"Yeah, probably because you're a dick," Alaric pointed out oh so helpfully as I deadpan at him.

"Not helping Ric," I bite starting to pace around the room. "I know she's alive too because Rebekah told me she's with Klaus." This seems to catch Alaric's attention as he straightens up at the news.

"Alba is with Klaus? How? Why?" He fired off the questions one after the other. I throw my hands up in defeat.

"Do I look like I know why Klaus does what he does?" I yelled sarcastically running a hand through my luscious locks. "The point is, she's with Klaus and we have to get her back." I told him noting the way his eyes are watching me in understanding.

"Call her again." It's Alarics only useful statement out of this whole conversation. I quickly take the phone out of my pocket and press 1 as I listen to it ring.

"The thirty sixth time should be the charm," I grunted listening as it keeps ringing. I'm just about to slam the phone down in frustration when the sarcastic tone I've come to anticipate answers.

"What do you want Damon?" Alba's voice is flat and to the point.

"Alba," I breathed looking to Alaric who has his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Where are you?" I cut to the chase as I search for my leather jacket. "I'll come get you."

"Sure thing Damon, I'm at O'Malley's. Oh wait! No that was last night." I heard her chuckle at something on the other end of the line as I grit my teeth.

"Alba. Where. Are. You? I'm not going to ask again." I growled bewildered as to what has come over me. In situations like these, it's always best to keep your cool yet knowing that Alba is god knows where with Klaus! Now that has me furious.

"Damon, I'm only going to tell you this once," she answered lowly matching my tone, "you don't have any right to call me and demand to know where I am. I am not one of your little _humans_ that you can bully when you please." She spat in disgust making me clench my jaw in anger. However, what I heard in the background has me splitting the table right down the middle.

_"__Come on Love, I gave you that back in promise for your coöperation. Now I need you to hold still." _I see red as _his_ voice assaults my ears. I want to tear him a part with every fiber of my being.

"I know you're with him Alba. He's dangerous and an Original. He can't be trusted." I breathed through my nose as I try to reason with her. I catch both of their chuckles at that.

"You should know by now Damon that I don't trust anyone." She laughed before the dial tone fills my ears. I don't waste time in chucking the phone at the wall once again in pure anger. Two phones in one day must be a record. Alaric doesn't look the least bit deterred as I start to tear apart his apartment. Chairs, tables, bookshelves, whatever I can get my hands on is upturned and smashed against the wall. It's only when I'm huffing in the middle of the floor that Alaric chooses to speak up.

"When did you finally accept that she was your daughter?" It's a simple question one that needs little thought to answer.

"The moment I almost chose her over Elena."

* * *

"Would you hold still Love? I'm almost done." Klaus's exasperated voice rings out making me roll my eyes.

"When you asked me to pose for a picture, I thought you actually meant a picture. Not a freaking sketch." I replied moving my lips as little as possible. Klaus has me sitting on a lone bench outside of a beautiful white washed building with a dark blue half sphere at the top. Its breath-taking, but I would like to actually go inside at some point. "Sneaky bastard."

"I heard that," he sent me a look as I shrug innocently. But he's not distracted long as he goes back to his sketch pad. I'll admit I don't mind watching him work. He has such an intense look of focus that creases his face while his hand moves swiftly and precise over the page. It's like a wave of calmness crashes over him when he sketches and he becomes an open book. I like what it does to him. "You're staring," he murmured distractedly not once looking up from his sketchbook.

"Where did you learn to draw?" I asked curiously returning back to my position looking out over the water. It looks inviting with its gentle waves and the boats dotting the horizon.

"All over really," he said still sketching away, "I first began drawing when I was just a boy. But back then all I had was a knife and a stone wall." He chuckles to himself remembering some distant memory that he's not willing to share. "Eventually as times changed and I went from one place to the next, there was always someone who could teach me a little here or there."

"You're not going to tell me Van Gogh taught you how to paint, are you?" I snorted sarcastically laughing to myself. "Wait!" I gasped turning wide eyes on Klaus, "Did you help him cut his ear off?"

"Very funny Ms. Martinez," Klaus answered dryly as I go back to smirking out at the water. "Actually Van Gogh didn't know his warm colors from his cold when I met him. I can't tell you how many hours I spent teaching him how to properly hold his paintbrush, the man was a disaster." He huffed clearly still harboring some unresolved feelings for the artist gone mad. I bite my lip to hide my smile at this.

"Was there anyone else you taught?" I wonder aloud watching a little boy, no older than six, playing on the edge of the dock. He's adorable with shaggy black hair, sun-kissed skin, and the cutest puffy cheeks that any grandmother would grab in a heartbeat.

"Picasso, Da Vinci, Michelangelo…"

"Whoa wait," I twisted my head to peer at Klaus who is watching my reaction in amusement. "You taught _Michelangelo_, the Sistine Chapel Michelangelo, how to paint?" I asked in disbelief. Now I'm not a fan of art, but I remember pictures of the Sistine Chapel and it was beyond words.

"Who do you think helped him paint that ceiling?" Klaus raises an amused brow at his question. I just sit back stunned breathing out a laugh.

"That is…amazing." I shook my head a genuine smile curling up my lips as well as Klaus's. The compliment seems to have caught him by surprise as he doesn't immediately stick his head back in his work.

"I could take you there." Now it's Klaus's turn to leave me surprised as I refuse to look at him. I know what he'll see, he'll see the hope I have hidden deep within me at the prospect of seeing the world. I don't mean just the supernatural world, but the grand design that so many vampires are talking about.

"Take me where?" I play dumb adjusting in my seat so I'm sitting cross-legged on the bench.

"The Sistine Chapel…Rome….Paris….Great Wall of China," I chuckled at the last one still holding strong as I find the little boy from earlier with my eyes. He's still happily playing with his toys unaware to the evils that this world holds. I envy his innocence.

"Sounds perfect," I sighed finally looking to him painfully aware of the offer I'm about to turn down, "for another girl." I watched Klaus's grin falter at my revelation. "Maybe you should try Caroline; she seems more like your type. Blond, overly optimistic, easy," Klaus clenches his jaw at that scrutinizing me through narrowed eyes. This is the first time since I've met him that he hasn't been completely cordial towards me.

"Go back to your position, I'm almost finished." He stated emotionless as I nod obeying immediately. I ignored the churning in my gut as I find the little boy once again. It makes me wonder if Klaus was like that when he was little. Did he play with an imaginary friend near the water like this little boy? Or was he just as closed off and obscure like he is now? I shake my head at that last thought, refusing to believe it. "Done. Let's go." Klaus stood abruptly already packing up his things in swift movements.

"Don't I get to see it?" I question standing up as well stretching my legs. I wonder again for the third time where everyone seems to be, but then again Klaus did mention something about a fish market on the other side of town.

"No." He answered hard. I obviously wounded his ego as he roughly throws the sketch pad into his backpack. I know I thought an Original vampire carrying a backpack was hilarious when I first saw it too. "Come on." He commanded already walking away briskly refusing to look back to see if I'm following. I cross my arms and shake my head. I am not a dog, he cannot tell me when and where to follow him.

"Ass hat," I muttered twisting on my heel in the opposite direction. However, I twist just in time to catch flailing arms and the high-pitched scream of terror as the little boy from earlier falls over the dock. "No!" I yelled running as fast as I can without the help of my abilities to the edge of the dock. Without a second thought I plunge head first into the cold abyss where bubbles remained from the little boy's fall. It's darker than I expected due to the dock obscuring any sunlight that might filter through to guide me. But that doesn't stop me from spotting the little boy below me still struggling to fight to the surface. I don't waste time swimming down and scooping him up as I swim to the top. I break through the surface just in time to have someone yank me and the little boy up with little effort. I don't have to look to know it was Klaus that had pulled us out, I'm too busy on the little boy who is coughing up water and shaking violently in my arms. "Shh," I cooed hugging him closer to me, "Its okay, you're going to be okay." I whispered breathing in the warm summer air.

"Adrian!" I tilted my head up at the large shadow that falls over us just in time to see the panicked face of what I assume to be Adrian's mother. I'm proven right when the little boy starts to cry harder and wiggles out of my arms to run over to her. I watch as she picks him up and crushes him to her chest muttering in Greek. "Είσαι καλά; Αγοράκι μου!" I looked down at my soaked clothing suddenly too pained to watch the scene in front of me.

"Need a hand love?" Klaus asks softly extending a large hand to me that I take gratefully. Once I'm on my feet, I'm blindsided as I'm crushed to the woman's chest as she weeps into my hair.

"Ω, σας ευχαριστώ! Σας ευχαριστώ, σας όμορφη γυναίκα! Είστε ένας άγιος! Ένας άγγελος στάλθηκε από τον ουρανό για να προστατεύσει το γιο μου."The woman yelled pulling away to kiss me on each cheek before she scurries away down the dock. I just stand still watching her departing figure as I try to piece together what the hell just happened.

"What did she say?" I asked Klaus who is watching me in amusement and another emotion I don't understand.

"She said you were a saint, an angel sent down from heaven to protect her son." Klaus smiled the earlier tension gone as he looks me over. "Do you just make an impression everywhere you go?" He asked amusement dancing in his eyes as I smirk.

"Why blend in, when I was born to stand out?" I asked him as we start the long trek back to our hotel.

"Wise words for someone so young," he mused placing his hands behind his back. We walk in a thoughtful silence as I try to think about what I'm going to do about clothing. I guess I can just dry them again, but I somehow managed to rip a gaping hole in my right pant leg. "You're going to need some new clothing," Klaus pointed out coming out of his thought process.

"Thank you for the observation captain obvious," I rolled my eyes and shove him playfully so he knows I'm kidding. "But I don't think your shirt will do for the rest of our stay." I bite my lip when his eyes darken at the picture. I blame Greece for my lack of control.

"Well," he begins smirking at me out of the corner of his eye, "I believe I can help you with that."

* * *

"Let's go sweetheart! I don't want to be late for our reservations!" Klaus's annoyed tone filters up to me as I stand in front of the mirror examining myself. I should have known better than to trust Klaus when he said he could help. I smooth the simple white dress that hangs perfectly off my body. It's a spaghetti strap with a v cut that is a little tighter around the top before it runs down and flows around my knees. Airy and gorgeous as it brings out my dark skin and black hair. Klaus did a damn fine job….if I actually wore dresses. "Alba!" I roll my eyes at his impatience as I flip a few curls behind my ear. Luckily my hair was willing to coöperate with me as it falls in fat ringlets passed my shoulders. I descend the stairs slowly as I watch Klaus in amusement as he stands with his back to me, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He looks down right sexy in the same dark jeans from earlier, but he switched his V-neck for a black button down that makes his back look yummy.

"You yelled?" I said watching him spin around in surprise.

"I didn't hear you come down love." He smiled before his eyes slowly trail the length of me only making his grin widen. "You look ravishing." His gazed stopped when it lands on my feet. "I wish you would have let me buy you some new shoes." I look down at my ratty old chucks with fondness.

"Ah but Klaus hasn't anyone ever told you that the flaws are what make an individual unique?" I hummed as I come to a stop in front of him. I don't miss the twinkle in his eyes as he taps his chin thoughtfully.

"Some would beg to differ," he answered looking down thinking about something completely different.

"Well I'm not just anyone, now am I?" I smiled looking away when he actually laughs, the dimples in his cheeks momentarily distracting me.

"No you most certainty are not," he whispered holding my gaze for a few seconds longer before he takes a step back. "Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm which I take with a shake of my head.

"We shall."

* * *

"So besides you're in the closet artist status, what other talents do you have?" I questioned cracking the crab leg in my hand to get to the tender meat inside. Klaus managed to get us reservations in the nicest seaside restaurant in Santorini which no doubt means he either A. compelled his way in or B. he paid a very generous amount of money.

"I possess many talents Alba," he said a twinkle in his eye as I catch the innuendo. "But I'm more interested in you." He said putting down his glass of scotch. Yes, Klaus booked us in the fanciest restaurant in town just so he could watch me eat. Am I complaining? No, a woman never complains over free food.

"I thought you might say that," I sighed wiping my hands on a napkin and sitting back in my chair. We are seated outside on the patio away from the hustle and bustle of the staff inside. Luck would have it that we are the only people out here giving us the privacy that I'm sure Klaus bought for us. "So you and I are going to play twenty questions." I smirked when he leaned forward intrigued with my statement. The light from the candle casts a soft glow over his face making him appear younger.

"Alright, I'll go first. Why did you come to Mystic Falls?" Klaus is quick to jump right in as I contemplate just how much to reveal." Ah now come on love, don't hold anything back." He grins liking the fact that he has the upper hand. I glared, but obey knowing I'll get him back for this.

"I came to Mystic Falls in search of Bonnie Bennett." I shrugged taking a big gulp of the liquid fire in my glass.

"Why?" Klaus fired making me grin in amusement.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," I tsk wagging my finger at him. "It's my turn to ask the question. Why are you in such a frenzy to make hybrids?" I asked watching him scoff as he opens his mouth to tell me his cookie cutter answer. "I mean the real reason Klaus…don't hold anything back." I smirked when his jaw visibly clenches as I use his words against him.

"I don't want to be alone." He surprised me by stating bluntly. His face becomes impassive as he asks his next question. "Why were you looking for the Bennett witch?" I gritted my teeth as I look out at the moon as it hangs over the water.

"I needed her help." I don't elaborate and I can see it's really starting to ruffle Klaus's feathers as he huffs sitting back. "Is your fear of being alone the reason you staked your siblings and toted them around in coffins for the last eight hundred years?"

"I staked them for different reasons and I believe it's my turn." He smiled humorless not liking the attention being on him.

"What did you need the Bennett's help for?" He asked curiously changing moods on the drop of dime. I inhaled a long breath as I begin to tell him.

"I needed her help in searching for a cure…for Danny. She's sick and if I don't find one soon she is going to die. I have tried everything else and nothing works even vampire blood." I finish staring down at my empty glass willing it to fill up with more alcohol. There's a moment of silence as I climb out of my hole of pity I've reserved for showers only. "Have you ever wanted to be human again?"

"Never. Why would I want to be a weak pitiful human when I am a god?" He answered haughtily reminding me just how much he needs to be put in his place.

"Because the weak and pitiful humans have more heart and soul than you'll ever possess in all your lifetimes," I told him straight fully aware of the bear I'm poking. I watch hurt quickly flicker across his face before it's replaced with rage. "But there is something that you have that never fails to amaze me."

"What's that?" He growled softly still angry yet intrigued about what I could possibly say. I leant forward so I'm close enough to smell the minty scent of his aftershave over the table.

"You're drive. You know what you want and you go for it. You give it your all and that right there is what will make you great. Not your army of hybrids, not your ability to go from vampire to wolf in seconds. But the way you put your heart and mind behind every decision you make. It's a rare quality Klaus, you're very lucky." I sighed running the napkin through my fingers as I avoided his eyes. As much as I try to be a bitch to the man, there's just something about him I can't stand to hurt.

"Waiter," He's the first one of us to break the silence as he signaled the young man over our table. We wait patiently as he fills our glasses before retreating into the guests inside. "You're wrong you know." I glanced up wearily as it's my turn to be unsure of what is coming. Klaus isn't even looking at me; he's staring into his scotch as it swished around in his cup. "There's never nothing to do when it comes to saving a life." He told me softly his gaze meeting mine. He doesn't look angry anymore, in fact, he looks somewhat content.

"Unless you know of a witch that could help me find a cure then I'm doing what I have to when the time comes." This caught Klaus's attention as he eyes me in suspicion.

"Just what exactly do you plan to do love?" He asked though by the way his mouth is turning into a thin line I think he already knows. I shake my head as I look out over his shoulder to the small ally behind the restaurant. I see different color lights pulsating around a cluster of people as they dance to a sultry music selection. It looks fun enough and as I glance to Klaus's hard face I think this just might be good for him. I smiled as I scoot back from the table ignoring Klaus's raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to dance," I grinned standing up and walking past him, but not before bending down to whisper in his ear.

"Are you coming?" I asked seductively forgetting for a moment who I am and who he is. He looks taken aback for moment before recovering with a secretive grin of his own.

"Wouldn't miss it love," he purred taking the hand I extend to him as he trails me to the group of dancers. I easily slip into the middle swaying my hips to the beat of the drums. It's easy to lose myself to the music especially when Klaus places his hands on my hips from behind. I had no doubt that he would be able to dance and he doesn't disappoint as he falls into sync with me. I reach up and intertwine my fingers behind his neck as I rest my head on his shoulder. It's hard to keep focused when he's this close to me and the way he's moving his hips against mine almost sends me into a frenzy. "You are quite the dancer," he whispered against my ear sending my stomach into knots.

"I'm surprised you can keep up," I tease not expecting the low growl that vibrates deep in his chest. Nor do I anticipate the way his hands tighten on my hips before he spins me gracefully around until I'm flush against his front. He smirks down at me; his blue eyes alight with hunger.

"I believe you will find that there's not much I can't do," he rumbled making me bite my lip at the fire that just blossomed in the pit of my stomach. I watch his eyes fall to my lips when realization dawns on me. I have the original hybrid exactly where I want him. The control freak that always gets his way is completely at my will. This thought alone turns my lips up into a satisfied smile.

"Well," I begin drawing his attention back to my eyes, "there is one thing you can't do." I laugh lightly when he raises an eyebrow grinding his hips a little harder against mine which I meet in challenge.

"What's that sweetheart?" He murmured becoming entranced with my lips once again as he unconsciously bends down towards my face. I gulp at his seductive gaze and the way he licks his lips when he catches me watching. But then I remember I'm Alba Martinez and no one, not even the Original hybrid, will distract me from my plan. A wide grin splits my face as I stand up on my tip toes cupping his rough cheek in my hand as I ghost my lips over his.

"Me." I breathe smirking as I push against his chest and sashay my way down the alley. I don't need to look back to know he's watching me. I can feel his heated gaze lingering on my back while I take large gulps of the crisp night air. I'm not scared of the wrath of Klaus, no, I'm more scared at the fact that Klaus had me just as much as I had him.


End file.
